Haunt
by IzzyLightwood9
Summary: Magnus is throwing a party for Valentine's day but it seems as if his holiday is ruined when an ex from his past comes back to haunt him. Will Alec and Magnus be able to pull through? Or will the drama and hurt be too much for them. Post COG. MagnusxAlec
1. Invitations and Action

**A/N: Hello everyone! :D I'm finally back! Yes, don't hate me. I've been gone for a while I know! Anyways let me get down to buisness. I apologize for this long Author's note but its the beginning of a new story! What did you expect? Anyways this is the first chapter of my new story :) This is going to be multi-chaptered, kind of like Unforgettable. I plan to try and update this story at least once a week but depending on the days off I get and when I'm extremley bored it'll be more! There might be errors in this story, I apologize. I don't have a beta yet and I'm currently looking for one! If you want to do it then PM me :) I just wanted to get this up here and get it up fast for the sake of my readers :)**

**Anyways here it is! I'll add another Author's note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Mortal Instruments. *Sigh* The lovely Miss Cassandra Clare does! :)**

_

* * *

_

***BAMMM. ***

Alec heard the large doors of the Institute slam together and the elevator's gears start turning in motion.

"What in the hell was that?" Jace asked as he looked up from his bowl of cereal.

Alec, Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon were all sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast when the loud sound of doors colliding interrupted them.

"I have no idea; do you think Maryse and Robert are home from Idris?" Clary asked.

Maryse and Robert had been called upon by the clave to an important meeting that would last around 3 days.

"No it couldn't have been them. They aren't supposed to be back until late tonight." Isabelle added into the conversation.

Jace threw his hands up into the air, pretending to be exasperated at the thought. "Then who in the world-"

The kitchen doors flew open to reveal a very tall, very sparkly, rainbow warlock.

"INTRODUCING THE MAGNIFICENT MAGNUS BANE!"

Alec dropped his spoon into his bowl and turned around to look at his so called "Magnificent" boyfriend.

Magnus was dressed in tight, purple, skinny jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt that had purple swirls that looked like smoke winding around his sides and front, hidden underneath a long trench coat. He also wore purple suede shoes and his hair was spiked up on top of his head with bright streaks of purple and silver all throughout. His make-up wasn't so bad; his eyes were outlined with black eyeliner accompanied by silver and purple eye shadow that blended together perfectly to create a smoky look.

"So purple is the color of the day huh?" Clary asked while raising one eyebrow skeptically at the warlock.

Magnus put his hands on his hips and winked at Alec before responding to Clary. "Oh purple is always the color of the day my dear. Actually any bright colors suit me well."

Alec and Jace both shook their heads and laughed a little before turning their attention back to their cereal. Alec heard Magnus's footsteps approaching the back of his chair but didn't turn around to acknowledge him; his cereal was just too good. As another spoonful of Lucky Charms was stuffed into Alec's mouth he heard the impatient tapping of a foot behind him and Alec saw Isabelle give a small smirk across the table. All of a sudden Alec felt his chair being jerked back a little ways from the table and in the blink of an eye Magnus was sitting in his lap.

"So you think your just going to be able to get away with paying more attention to your cereal than me? I think not my little Nephilim." Magnus asked while running a hand through Alec's tousled mess of hair.

Alec swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and looked up into Magnus's gleaming cat eyes. He didn't mean to ignore Magnus; he just wasn't good at public displays of affection. He dropped his gaze for a fraction of a second to see Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon all smirking at him. He looked back up at Magnus to see a puppy dog pout spread across his face. He released the deep breath he had been holding and pulled Magnus's face down to his to where he could whisper in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Maggie," Alec cooed sensually. "Is there any way you could forgive me?"

Alec carefully ran his tongue along the shell of Magnus's ear before gently nibbling on his lobe. Alec felt Magnus's breath hitch and his hand tightened its grip on Alec's locks. Magnus looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the gang still staring at them with confused looks on their faces, oblivious to what had just happened. Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out his glitter colored cell phone. He looked at the screen before flipping it open and putting the phone up to his ear.

"Bane."

"Yes, Yes, I'm very busy at the moment, but what can I do for you?"

"Why actually yes, he's actually sitting right here…. Er well, sitting under me."

"Oh really?"

Magnus looked down at Alec with a skeptical eye and a blank face. Magnus stood up and put his hand over the speaker of his phone.

"Alec…" Magnus managed to say slightly above a whisper. "The Inquisitor wishes to speak with you."

"Ooooooooo…" Jace called out childishly and Alec threw a glare at him.

Magnus beckoned Alec to follow him out the door and Alec quickly followed without hesitation. What could the Inquisitor want? Was he in trouble? Alec had never gotten a phone call from anyone remotely close to the clave, well other than his parents but that was completely different. Wait could it have something to do with his parents? They were in Idris on strict clave priorities. Did something happen that he wasn't aware of? Just the thought of something happening to his parents made Alec a little dizzy and a small lump appear in the back of his throat. No, he couldn't let this get to him when he didn't even know what the Inquisitor wanted with him.

Alec leaned his back against the wall as Magnus gently shut the doors to the kitchen behind them. It took Magnus a moment to turn around and face Alec but when he did he had the slyest most evil looking grin plastered on his face. Magnus leaned against the door and gently flipped his phone shut.

"Hey, didn't the Inquisitor want to talk to me? What did she say? Is everything okay?" Alec rambled on.

Magnus pushed off the door with his foot and slowly started to creep his way over to Alec, that grin still high up on his face. "Oh silly silly Alec…." Magnus cooed with fire layering his words. "There was no Inquisitor on the phone."

Alec tried to secretly back away from Magnus, as the warlock inched closer. "Then who were you talking to?" Alec asked.

Magnus cocked and pursed his lips while still advancing on the lone shadowhunter. "There wasn't anyone on the phone my dear; it was just a simple ploy to get you alone."

Alec felt his back hit the wall, which stopped him from backing away from the warlock any farther. "Well, uh, what did you want from me then?"

Magnus had finally closed in on Alec and firmly pressed his hands against the wall, on either side of Alec's head, trapping Alec between the fading paint job and himself. "You can't honestly believe that I could contain myself after the little secret PDA display in there, did you? No, I had to get you alone so that I could ravish you…" Magnus leaned his head down to where he was mere centimeters from Alec's lips, gently whispering the last word across Alec's mouth. "Properly." A small smirk kicked up the edge of Magnus's mouth.

Magnus's signature scent was intoxicating and Alec tried his hardest to keep his eyes open instead of letting them flutter closed, like they so desperately wanted to. Alec's heart always seemed as if it was going to burst out of his chest whenever Magnus was trying to seduce him. When Magnus wanted something he knew just how to get it and wouldn't stop until he did.

Alec pursed his lips and tried to speak but all that came out was Magnus's name in a whisper. He was too close, too seductive, too….. sexy.

"That is," Magnus stated. "If you still want me." The last of his words seemed to roll off his tongue.

Alec couldn't take it anymore; all of his worries that were holding him back seemed to have snapped. He fisted his hands into the front of Magnus's shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. Alec could feel Magnus smiling against his lips which made him smile in return. Alec felt Magnus suck his bottom lip in between his teeth and slowly start to tease him. Alec moaned and leaned into Magnus's tall frame. Magnus slowly wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled his body flush up against him. Magnus carefully parted Alec's lips with his tongue and tried to coax Alec to play. Alec instantly caught on and drove his tongue into Magnus's mouth; tasting and savoring every nook and cranny.

Magnus slowly made his way up to Alec's hands and intertwined his fingers with his and used his hips to push Alec back up against the wall. Magnus felt Alec moan against his mouth which made his senses run wild. He never would have thought that a mere shadowhunter could make him feel this way. Magnus pulled away from Alec's mouth, in much need of air, but instantly went straight to his neck, planting sweet kisses.

"Magnus…" Alec breathed as he let go of Magnus's hands and dug them into his hair.

"Hmmm?" Magnus managed to mumble while still being plastered to the side of neck.

"You don't understand how much I love you…" Alec breathed again as his eyes fluttered shut, trying to embrace Magnus's touch even more.

Magnus smirked before playfully biting the side of Alec's neck and gently rolling the excess skin between his teeth. Alec let out a sharp gasp and a low throaty moan. Magnus lifted his head up and looked into Alec's eyes.

"I think I have an idea…" Magnus smirked before planting a one last kiss on his lips. "Now come on, we don't want any of your little shadow hunter friends coming out here looking for us now do we?" Magnus winked at Alec before turning around and heading back to the doors of the kitchen.

Alec chuckled under his breath and followed Magnus. Magnus held the door open for Alec while he passed through the threshold of the kitchen, then shortly following after him. As soon as Alec grabbed the chair he had been previously sitting in and sat down, everyone's eyes quickly averted to him in question. Unfortunately Jace was the first one to open his mouth.

"So what did the Inquisitor want? Did she call to tell you how much of a disgrace to shadowhunter society you are?" Jace spat out sarcastically, much like everything else he did.

Magnus threw an angry glare across the table at Jace but Alec kept his cool and remained calm. "Actually she just called to see if I wanted to attend the next clave meeting since I am considered an adult. She thought my skills and talents would be very helpful. I politely declined though since it seems as if whenever I'm not here watching over you guys something goes terribly wrong." Alec said with a smirk that graced his entire face.

Jace's face instantly turned into a scowl and Isabelle managed to kick his shin under the table.

"I beg your pardon," Isabelle all but screamed. "But I think we would be just _fine_ without you."

"Children, children, please." Magnus intervened. "As much as I love to witness a squabble, I think we should get back to business."

Everyone turned to look at Magnus skeptically. Clary was the first one to speak up this time. "What business?"

"You don't think I came here just to pester you children and canoodle with Alec did you?" Magnus said while sinking himself down into an empty chair beside Alec.

Alec's face instantly went beet red and he hung his head low to where nobody could see.

"Well, isn't that what your usually over here for?" Isabelle added.

Everyone gave a slight chuckle before Magnus cleared his throat. "As flattering as that is my dear Isabelle, not today. Today I am here to give you all a personal invitation." Magnus snapped his fingers and five sheets of bright red, glittery paper floated down onto the table in front of them.

Alec was the first to pick up his paper and give it a good look over. It was an invitation to another party he was throwing, except the special occasion was…. Valentine's Day? Alec forgot that next week was Valentine's Day. He had been so caught up in shadowhunting and family life that he didn't even remember the upcoming holiday. Sure, he thought about it like in the beginning of January since Magnus wouldn't quit boasting about "Cupid" or "The Holiday of Love" but as the days wore on it slowly slipped his mind. Before Alec started dating Magnus Alec never would have gave Valentine 's Day a second thought, since he never really had anyone "special" besides family. Izzy however, usually always came home with roses and cards and gifts out the wazoo.

"…and I want you all to come! It will be great fun, my parties always are." Alec managed to catch the last thing Magnus said as he zoned back into the conversation.

"So when is it?" Isabelle asked as she grabbed her bowl and started to make her way to the sink.

"It is going to be on February 13th. The night before, so everyone will basically be counting down till midnight and then it will be Valentine's Day. I guess everyone should be arriving around 10:00 so feel free to drop by whenever you like, since you know how late my parties usually run." Magnus finished up his lectures with a few enthusiastic claps.

"Can I come as cupid and shoot Alec in the ass with an arrow?" Jace squealed like a little 5 year old.

Clary playful punched Jace in the arm and giggled. "Jace, you're so immature."

Magnus stood up from the chair, straightening out his coat. He gently ran a hand through his hair then turned back around to address the shadowhunters. "As much as I would enjoy that Jace, you can't shoot Alec. He's mine, but you can dress however you want. Oooooo this is just going to be loads of fun!" Magnus squealed as he clamped his hands on his mouth.

"Is this mandatory?" Alec asked sullenly. Alec had never liked big crowds or anything flashy. He was much more content with just sitting at Magnus's watching re-runs of Project Runway. He wasn't much of a party person and he didn't feel comfortable around all of Magnus's downworlder friends.

Magnus flashed Alec a wicked grin before flaunting his tall, lean body over towards him. He stood directly behind Alec and carefully laced his arms around his neck. One of his manicured hands wound its way up into his hair and he twirled a finger around a stray, curly strand.

"Yes, baby. You have to go." Magnus purred into the side of Alec's ear, gently leaving a kiss on the side of his neck.

Alec shuddered under Magnus's touch. He hoped no one had seen it though.

"Listen homos, if you're gonna be all PDA and shit then get another room. This is where we eat for the angel's sake." Jace mouthed off, successfully receiving a swift kick in the knee from Clary.

"Ow! What was that for!" Jace screamed in protest.

"For being rude! They can be all PDA wherever they want!" Clary spat at Jace.

"Actually if you want my opinion, I think it's pretty hot." Isabelle smirked from the kitchen sink.

Simon swiveled around in his chair and threw a questioning look at Isabelle. "How on earth do you find two gay men groping each other hot?"

"First off," Isabelle held her index finger up on the edge of her glass of soda. "It's not just two gay men. Well yes one is my brother, which is kind of odd, but the other one is a very very sexy high warlock. That my dearest Simon is why it's hot."

Jace, Simon, and Alec all turned, with mouths gaped open, to stare incredulously at Isabelle. The boys were in utter shock, but Magnus seemed to be enjoying the whole situation, looking on in awe.

Jace finally turned back to the table and shook his head with disbelief. "Izzy, you're so weird."

Isabelle gave a loud chuckle before planting her hand on her hip and swishing her hair to on side of her neck. "Actually Jace, I bet your little, beloved Clary over there thinks the same exact thing! So when you're bagging on me you're bagging on her too!"

"Clary does not! Clary is perfectly fine with the sexy piece of ass she already has. Isn't that right?" Jace said and turned to look at Clary.

Clary's face instantly went red and looked down into her lap, as if the hem of her shirt was the most interesting thing in the world. She fidgeted in her seat and mumbled something under her breath.

"Oh my god Clary, please don't tell me you agree with Isabelle?" Jace hollered and put a hand under her chin to make her look up at him.

All the meanwhile Magnus looked on with disbelief. He was obviously enjoying himself a little too much.

"Well… uh… I mean…" Clary struggled to find the right words. She inhaled a deep breath, regaining her confidence, and plastered a wicked grin up on her face. "Jace I'm sorry to say but… Magnus is pretty sexy."

Jace shot up from the table, waving his hands around like a maniac. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE'S OOZES GAY AND WEARS MORE MAKEUP, GLITTER AND COLOR THAN YOU DO!" Jace raged.

That was when Magnus fell onto the floor laughing like a hyena. Alec could tell he was having trouble breathing but couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend and Jace's reaction.

"See! I told you! Face it Jace, you're just jealous that Alec snagged one of the hottest men around. He's like sex on legs." Isabelle giggled.

Jace's face went red and he flipped over is chair in a haste to storm out of the kitchen. By now the whole table was in tears from all the laughter that was taking place. Clary, however, was the first one to break up the laughter.

"Well I better go check on the drama queen. Try to cheer him up." Clary managed to say in between her giggle fits.

Clary got up from the table, put her plate in the sink, and disappeared out the kitchen doors that lead to Jace's room. Minutes ticked by and everyone seemed to regain their composure. Magnus had taken his original next to Alec and Isabelle had made her way over to sit on Simon's lap.

"Thank you Isabelle that was quite the show." Magnus congratulated with the utmost enthusiasm.

Isabelle flashed him a sly grin. "You are most certainly welcome, but like I said, Alec you snagged one sexy warlock. I'm proud of you. I thought you'd always end up with some loser."

"Gee, thanks Izzy." Alec breathed.

"Hello? What about me? That's soooo not cool." Simon huffed.

Isabelle turned sideways to look down at Simon. She placed one hand on his cheek and the other just below the collar of his shirt.

"Awh, I'm sorry baby. You're sexy too, just not in a flamboyant way, more like a rugged scary vampire way." Isabelle cooed and planted a soft kiss on the edge of his hairline.

Simon grumbled a little but finally gave into Isabelle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her more firmly up against him. He placed a trail of kisses down her neck and felt her giggles vibrate her throat. He pulled away and looked back up into her eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you." Simon apologized with a smile.

Isabelle turned slightly in Simon's arms so she could look at Alec and Magnus again.

"So, next week right?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus gave a slight nod and stood up from the table. "Yes, the night before Valentine's." Magnus returned.

Magnus got up from the table and Alec did the same.

"Well, this was rather fun, but I should be going." Magnus said as he headed towards the door.

"Bye, Magnus." Isabelle called from the table.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head before making his way through the door. Isabelle didn't even wait for Magnus to leave before she had her tongue down Simon's throat. Alec turned around to see what Magnus was chuckling at and his eyes went wide. He quickly ushered Magnus through the door so he wouldn't have to see that any longer.

"Your sister has the right idea you know? PDA never hurt anyone." Magnus said as Alec walked with him hand and hand to the elevator. "You should seriously give it a try sometime." Magnus winked at him.

PDA was never really Alec's thing. He liked to keep things as far behind closed doors as possible. But being with Magnus made that near impossible.

They reached the elevator and Magnus pushed the button that called it.

"Thanks for inviting everyone Mag, I know how much they love your parties." Alec said.

Magnus took Alec's face in between his hands and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Anything for you, I think it would be rather fun with them anyways. Isabelle's a trip and the others, besides Jace, can be pretty fun too." Magnus answered.

Alec leaned his head up to look at Magnus in the eye. He always got lost inside the ferocious yellow-green cat eye's that stared back at him. He could get lost in them for hours, just scouring the surface of them, taking a mental note of the detail in them.

Alec laced his arms around Magnus's neck and pulled his lips down to his. Magnus recognized the gesture and immediately snaked his arms around Alec's waist. This position wasn't new to them. They had been in it countless times before when they exchanged kisses or had a few brief moments together.

The kisses weren't passionate filled. They were soft and gentle. This is how all their goodbye kisses were. They didn't want them to become too heated, so they wouldn't have to start something they couldn't finish.

The elevator dinged, and Magnus planted one last firm kiss against Alec's lips before turning around to step inside. Alec sighed and gave the warlock a slight wave and a small smile just as the doors shut and Magnus disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Well that chapter was just to get you guys started on the story! If i get a lot of reviews I might update tomorrow :) So please rate and review and let me know what you think!**

**P.S-Also! I am now on DeviantART :D**

**I do a lot of digital art of The Mortal Instruments and I finally decided to put some of my peices up on ! So I would be so so so so so grateful if you went and checked them out :) Most of them are about Magnus Bane but I'll be creating more soon! My author name is DeverauxWitch, haha, don't ask why; I used to be in love with the Wicked series by Nancy Holder :)**

**So I'll post a link on my profile and you can go look at them! :D Let me know if they are good by commenting on them or letting me know on here! Thanks!**


	2. Flowers and Texts

**A/N: Sorry guys! I got wrapped up into school so it took me a little while to post this! Chapter 3 should be up by tomorrow night but don't expect me to end up updating this fast all the time. I've just had a lot of time on my hands and school has been going slow. I should be updating at least one chapter each weekend so bear with me for now! I might have a few chapters up by the end of this week! **

**Anyways to clear some stuff up this chapter takes place a few days after chapter one and it alternates between Magnus's POV and Alec's. So bear with me. This isn't the greatest chapter but it has to happen you know? It's a filler so you can know what's going on in later chapters and its to prepare you for chapter 3 tomorrow night!**

**Anyways I hope you like it and I'll see you at the bottom! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TMI. The lovely Miss Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Magnus yelled.

The door to his apartment slammed shut and complete silence filled the room. Magnus had just gotten finished with his last customer of the day and he was exhausted. Unfortunately his last customer was a high strung fey folk, who thought nothing was ever good enough for them. The petite, electric blue haired girl had come to Magnus in search of a potion that would take days to make. Magnus had tried telling her that the potion wouldn't be finished for a few days but the stubborn bitch wouldn't take no for an answer. This ended up with doors slamming and Magnus obtaining a major headache. Sometimes Magnus wondered why he even bothered with helping people in the first place. Sure being the High Warlock of Brooklyn had its perks, but on other days, some of the stuff he had to deal with wasn't even worth it.

Magnus slowly made his way into the living room, and plopped himself down on his hot pink couch. He sprawled out onto his back to where his head was on one armrest and his feet were barley dangling over the edge of the other. It was actually quite comfortable, considering how abnormally tall he was, and his choice of clothes. He was wearing gold, leather skinny jeans that hugged his bare ankles and feet. He also styled a purple, Armani vest with gold pinstripes that ended just above where his belly button should be. His hair was in its usual spiked up style, coated with sparkles and glitter. Normally his clothes never gave him much room to be comfortable but under the circumstances, Magnus was just too tired to get up and change. Instead he lay there sprawled out on his back, letting his eyelids fall limp against his face.

Magnus slowly felt his mind starting to drift away the longer he laid there. He thought about his upcoming party and what he planned on wearing. Then he thought about Valentine's Day. He never really got into that particular holiday like the rest of them, but ever since a certain shadowhunter walked into his life he couldn't imagine overlooking the holiday this year. Then his mind came to rest on those gorgeous blue eyes and messy dark hair. It was inevitable. Magnus could never go a single day without thinking about Alec. No matter what time it was, where he was or what he was doing somehow his thoughts always seemed to revolve around that boy.

Suddenly a sharp pain coursed through Magnus's stomach, breaking him from his sleepy trance. Magnus's eyes shot open and he saw that Chairman Meow had jumped up onto his belly. Magnus's first reaction was to swat the cat off of him, but when he looked down into those big yellow eyes he couldn't help but find him cute and adorable. Instead Magnus leaned down to pick up the white fluffy cat and nuzzle him against his side.

"There, there. I'm sorry for ignoring you; I've just had an extremely stressful evening." Magnus cooed while rubbing his nose against the top of Chairman Meow's head.

The cat arched its back then settled back down into Magnus's side in a long melodic purr. Magnus chuckled and began stroking the lazy cats back with his long manicured fingernails. Even though he would much rather be curled up with Alec, Magnus didn't mind spending some time with Chairman Meow while the boy was away. Chairman Meow had been with him longer but he sometimes forgot to pay the little kitty attention.

Magnus hadn't heard from Alec all day. He was beginning to worry about the shadowhunter; but then again he did get caught up a lot and would forget to text him.

_***BZZZZZ***_

Magnus heard the buzzer to his apartment flat go off. He huffed and groaned before picking Chairman Meow up and standing up. He sat Chairman Meow back down on the couch, earning a hiss in protest, and made his way over to the door. Who on earth could it be? He didn't have any other clients for today. Maybe it was Alec? No, Alec would have called. Magnus reached his door and pushed the buzzer beside it.

"I'm sorry but the Magnificent High Warlock Magnus Bane is off duty. This better be important." Magnus hissed through the intercom.

Magnus waited for a response but nothing came through.

"Hello?" Magnus called through the buzzer one last time.

No answer. Maybe his intercom was broken. Magnus looked in the mirror hanging beside his hall closet before opening the door to his stairwell. It was February so the night air was still a little cold for not having a jacket on. Magnus decided against a jacket and shoes and made his way on down to the main door. This had better be important; Magnus Bane did not open the door to anyone when they didn't have an appointment this late.

Magnus grabbed the handle to the door and jerked it open. "WHAT ON EARTH-" Magnus yelled but was cut off when he realized no one was there.

He stuck his head out the door and looked down the street to see if it was a ding dong ditcher or if the person got scared and ran off. Magnus didn't see anyone. The street was deserted. He turned his neck the other way and still nothing. That was odd.

Magnus was just about to shut his door when his foot nudged up against something hard. Magnus looked down at his feet and saw a gigantic silver vase with a dozen roses in it. Magnus bent down and picked up the vase, eyeing it skeptically. Sticking out in the middle of the flowers was a small black card. He plucked the card from its stem it was sitting on to get a better look at it. The back of the card had engraved roses and thorns that swirled around the entire card. The engravings were hardly noticeable since it was dark outside but Magnus could feel the patterns of them underneath his fingertips. He flipped the card over to find 8 words engraved in a deep, dark red.

_My love for you will never end._

That was all the card said, there wasn't even a name or address to give him some clue of where they had come from. Magnus smiled to himself as it finally hit him. Only one person could have sent him flowers; his beloved Alec. Magnus chuckled before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He quickly bounded up the stairs to his apartment and set the vase down on the coffee table beside the front door. He shut that door too and made his way back over to the couch. He sat down beside Chairman Meow and pulled out his rainbow colored cell phone. He opened the window for a new text message and quickly punched in Alec's number.

_**Magnus**__: I Love You_.

Magnus sent to Alec with his heart racing. He never expected Alec to send him flowers but there they were, sitting on his end table starring right back at him. A few moments passed before the screen on Magnus's phone lit up, indicating that he had a new message.

_**Alec:**__ I love you too Magnus, but that was kind of random._

_**Magnus: **__I just wanted you to know that, and also thank you._

_**Alec: **__Thank me? For what exactly?_

_**Magnus: **__Oh you know exactly why silly! :) _

_**Alec: **__Uhm, Magnus I really don't… But okay. I can play along._

_**Magnus: **__Good Boy! Now what is my lovely shadowhunter have planned for tomorrow?_

_**Alec: **__Uhm, nothing that I know of really. I have to train in the morning but my afternoon is free._

_**Magnus:**__ Excellent! That means you'll be spending it with me._

_**Alec: **__Don't I always? That sounds fine. _

_**Magnus: **__Yes; you + my place = 7:30?_

_**Alec: **__Couldn't you have just asked me to come over at 7:30?_

Magnus chuckled at that text. He couldn't help but laugh at Alec's ignorance, sometimes it was amusing.

_**Magnus: **__And risk disappointing you? Never._

_**Alec: **__Fine. I'll be over around then._

_**Magnus: **__Excellent! I'll see you then darling! :) I love you._

_**Alec: **__I love you too._

_**Magnus: **__And darling?_

_**Alec: **__Yesssss?_

_**Magnus: **__Thanks again :)_

_**Alec: **__For what?_

_**Magnus: **__Oh you know… ;)_

_**Alec: **__By the angel…._

Magnus shut his phone and laughed once again. Magnus knew Alec wasn't going to come straight out and say he sent those flowers; he was way too insecure and shy to. Magnus could already picture Alec blushing fiercely when he was texting him. He was so adorable.

* * *

****

Alec's POV

Alec was awakened by a high pitched squeal coming from the doors of the Institute. What in the hell? It was 11 o'clock at night, what on earth could have been that exciting that late? Alec decided to go check it out in case something was wrong. He carefully flung the sheets off his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms and blinked rapidly to regain focus. When he felt like he could see straight, Alec quickly threw on his black sweater that was hanging on one of his bedposts and made his way out into the hallway.

Alec yawned and stretched out his arms once before making his way down the hallway. The soft padding of Alec's bare feet was the only sound that echoed throughout the halls of the Institute. Everyone was still probably asleep unless the irritating squeal woke them up too. Then again, Alec always was a light sleeper.

Alec finally reached the elevator and looked around to find that no one was there. The sound must have come from the front doors of the Institute. Alec opened the doors to the elevator and slowly descended down to the horrid noise. When the elevator finally stopped Alec opened the doors to reveal a bed-tousled Isabelle standing at the doors with a vase of flowers in her hands. Obviously she had heard the elevator and quickly turned around to face Alec.

"Izzy what the hell are you doing?" Alec yawned.

"Oh aren't these flowers just gorgeous Alec!" Isabelle screeched. "Simon sent them to me for Valentine's Day."

Isabelle was holding a big glass vase with assortments of roses and lilies and every other pretty kind of flower you could think of.

"Yeah they are nice. Are you guys doing anything for Valentine's? Alec asked.

Isabelle came up to him and grabbed his wrist leading him back to the elevator.

"We were just going to go out to dinner and then go to Magnus's party. Nothing major." Isabelle said as she pushed the buttons on the elevator to take them back up.

"Well Magnus doesn't want to do anything for Valentine's day until after his party, but I kind of wanted to do at least something for him before." Alec said.

The doors to the elevator finally opened and they both walked out into the kitchen. Isabelle set the vase of flowers down on the table and added a little water to them. When she was finished she walked over to one of the counters and leaned up against it.

"Well have you thought of anything yet?" Isabelle asked.

Alec pulled out one of the chairs from the table and straddled the back of it. "Well no, not yet. I was hoping you could help me out." Alec said and laid his head on top of the back of the chair.

Isabelle carelessly ran a hand through her dark black locks, snagging a few tangles on her way. Her eyes moved back and forth between Alec's face and his shirt as if she was pondering an idea. A big evil smirk stretched out Isabelle's lips as she walked over to Alec. She leaned down and pulled at the collar of his sweater and huffed in disgust.

"When is the last time you added some color to your wardrobe? Or better yet wore something besides this ugly sweater?" Isabelle spat.

Alec swatted her hand away and looked down at the tattered sweater. There was a few holes near the hem, the stitching was becoming loose and when Alec bought it, the sweater was black, not brown.

"I like this sweater. It's comfortable." Alec retaliated.

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to one side. "Mhmmm… and do you think Magnus will accept that excuse? That man is the fashion icon of New York for the angel's sake! He doesn't care about comfort; he cares about style and honey that is not style."

Magnus always was over the top and fabulous. He never really liked the way Alec dressed but he never pushed him to change, and he loved him for that. Isabelle on the other hand would tell you differently.

"Not that I don't love you terrorizing my clothes and all but what's your point Izzy?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"My point Alec is that I found out something small but thoughtful you can do for Magnus before Valentine's Day." Isabelle said.

She straightened back up again and beckoned Alec to do the same.

"And that is….?" Alec left his sentence hanging, hoping for Isabelle to tell him what she was thinking.

Isabelle lead Alec through the doors of the kitchen and out into the hallway. She shook her head and giggled. "Alec, Alec, Alec. It means that I'm going to dress you up all fabulous like for Magnus's party!" Isabelle shrieked.

Alec was shocked. He never tried to change his style before. He liked it just the way it was. Comfortable and simple so no one would notice him. Alec crossed his arms over his chest and gave Isabelle a questioning look.

"Oh come on Alec! It'll be fun and it's only for one night! Plus Magnus won't be able to keep his hands off you." Isabelle whined.

Alec thought about it for a moment. It would be nice for once to shock Magnus. Then again he might shock everyone else by his new outfit. But it would make Magnus happy and he wouldn't have even of seen it coming. He also liked the idea of Magnus touching him all night because of his appearance. The thought made his pajama pants start to tighten and arouse Alec. He instantly realized what was happening and quickly banished the thought before Isabelle caught on.

"Ughhh." Alec groaned. "Fine I'll do it BUT! I also get a say so on some of the stuff."

Isabelle shrieked again and threw her arms around Alec's neck. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! So after training tomorrow we can go shopping! Oh Magnus is going to love you for this."

Alec groaned and tried to keep his hips as far away from Isabelle's since his straining erection hadn't gone down yet. Isabelle finally released him and gave him a small peck on the cheek before spinning around and bounding off towards her room.

Alec slowly reached up and rubbed his temples. All of Izzy's shrieking had given him a major headache. That's when it hit Alec. Isabelle was dressing HIM for a PARTY.

What had he gotten his self into…

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please excuse any mistakes I might have made. I was in a hurry to get this up here and I still do not have a beta for this story yet! Anyways please Rate and Review! :D It makes me update faster! :D **

**Also I wanted to ask you guys what you would like better. Would you guys want shorter chapters and upload faster between chapters? Or longer chapters but uploading would be longer between chapters. Anyways let me know! I don't know which one you guys want more.**

**So I feel like I'm forgetting something I was supposed to tell you... but i can't remember.**

**crap.**

**Oh well, if it was important I'll post it on the next chapter! **

**Ciao, my lovlies :)**


	3. Shopping and Heartache

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this! I thought I posted it earlier but it seems that it didn't go through... :/ dang. Oh well here is chapter 3! I hope its worth the wait! This is a very drama filled chapter by the way :) So I better get some good reviews for this because I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow! :) **

**Also I hope there isn't too many errors since I still do not have a beta for this story and I wanted to put this up for you guys! So yeah enjoy and i'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anythign from the Mortal Instruments. The lovely Cassandra Clare does! :) But i do own Vladimir ;)**

* * *

"I don't know about you guys… but I am too sore to even move." Jace managed to gasp between labored breaths.

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec had just gotten finished with their normal routine of training for the day. However, Maryse sat in on the one this afternoon and pushed everyone to train harder for some apparent reason. Now Alec, Jace, and Izzy were all sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the library, trying to catch their breath.

"Gah, me too…" Isabelle whined. "But I can still move around. Give me a few moments and I'll be good as new."

Alec groaned in protest. He knew the only reason Isabelle wanted to move around was so she could take him shopping this evening for Magnus's party. Alec had to admit he was excited to see Magnus's reaction but he was NOT excited for trying on clothes. Unless he knew what he wanted, where he wanted to go, and how long it was going to take then he didn't mind it. But going in with a blind eye, like Izzy always did, he was not looking forward to it.

"Oh come on Alec, you can't be that sore." Isabelle asked while rolling over on her side to face him.

"Yes, I don't think I'm going to be able to move. Sorry Izz." Alec huffed.

Isabelle propped her head up by her elbow and glared at Alec. "Sore or not, you're still coming with me."

This time Alec sat up and threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "C'mon Izzy! Why can't it wait till tomorrow?" Alec whined.

"Because Alec, tomorrow you'll make another excuse and then another until we don't go and you show up at Magnus's with that ugly sweater you always wear!" Isabelle barked at him.

"Wait, wait, wait... hold up." Jace sat up so he could get a better look at his siblings. "You're taking Alec shopping? HA! Good luck with that." Jace mocked.

Alec slapped his forehead with his palm and fell back down against the pillow he was laying on.

"Yes I am! And it'll be fun. Trust me you'll love what I do to him Jace." Isabelle said way too enthusiastically.

She hopped up from her pillow and went to hover over Alec with her hand extended. Alec willingly grabbed Isabelle's hand and let her pull him to his feet. He wobbled a bit but finally regained his footing.

"C'mon. We both have to take showers. I'll meet you by the elevator in 30 minutes?" Isabelle asked.

"Sure." Was Alec's response, as he turned to head towards his room for a cleansing shower.

* * *

Alec grabbed the knobs of the shower and jerked them to the right to where scolding hot water was pouring out of the head. He thought better of it and turned them back just a little too where the water was barley burning. Alec always loved taking hot showers. He couldn't use cold water or warm; it always had to be burning his skin. That way it released the tension he had in his system and it took his mind off all his worries; and with Izzy taking him shopping, he was going to need all the relaxation he could get.

Alec threw his sweaty clothes into the corner of his bathroom and stepped under the unruly spray. He jerked at the instant contact of the hot water on his skin but instantly relaxed and became used to it. He outstretched his palm and leaned against the tiled wall, letting the flow of water wash all over his body. It seemed as if all his troubles and worries washed away with all of the grime and dirt that came off his body.

Remembering that Izzy only gave him 30 minutes to get ready, Alec reached for his boring shampoo and quickly lathered up his grungy locks. While the shampoo was sinking into his scalp, he also grabbed the girly bar of soap, Izzy insisted he buy, and lathered up his body.

He let both cleansing products sink into his skin for a moment before he ducked his head under the water and let the contents wash away. When he was sure everything was gone he switched off the faucets and grabbed for the towel that was slung over the curtain. He wiped off any excess water dripping from his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He swiped off the fog on the mirror and then headed back out into his room. He found his jeans he had discarded onto the floor from this morning and started rummaging through his pockets to find his cell phone. He finally felt the cold plastic in his back pocket and pulled it out. He looked at the time and saw that it was 1:50. He didn't even realize it had taken him 20 minutes in the shower and now he only had 10 minutes until he had to meet Izzy.

No worries. It never took Alec a long time to get dressed because he never had much of a choice of what to wear. He silently padded over to his dresser and pulled out a black pair of boxer briefs and some socks. He dropped his towel and quickly threw them on. Next he stalked over to his closet to find something to cover the rest of his body. He opened the door and flipped on the tiny light on the side of his wall. As the light flickered on Alec rummaged through what little shirts he had, hanging up on the wall. He knew Izzy really hated his sweaters and obviously so did everyone else so he decided against it.

Alec's 10 minutes were finally up and he had found something decent to wear that Isabelle wouldn't necessarily yell at him for. Alec walked out into the hallway and looked his self over once before deciding that he looked presentable. Alec decided on wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt underneath his black leather jackets his dad had bought him for Christmas. He also wore a pair of black, faded Levis that tucked around his white chucks.

He took his time walking down the hallway in case he decided on booking it back to his room and telling Isabelle that he was sick. Alec didn't want to go shopping but he really wanted to impress Magnus and it was the least he could do for him after all he had done for Alec and his family.

Just when Alec was about to turn back and head back to his room he felt someone catch his arm. He turned around and saw that he was standing in front of the elevator and Isabelle was the one who had a hold of his arm.

"Ready to go?" Isabelle asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Isabelle had her hair up in a messy bun, with a few strands that fell around her face that had a touch of make-up on it. She also had on a black v-neck t-shirt underneath one of her long pea coats. She had on a pair of white skinny jeans, and 5 inch, black, Louie Vuitton heels. She probably didn't take a shower; that's the only way she could have gotten dressed that fast.

Alec sighed and nodded his head. Isabelle flashed him a small smile before ushering him into the elevator. Right as the doors Isabelle began rambling off stores and places they were going to go. Nothing was registering in Alec's mind and he knew he was in for it.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"C'mon Alec! Just one more set of clothes and then we can leave!" Isabelle whined.

Isabelle had drug Alec through every single store known to man kind. They already bought a couple sets of outfits that Alec kind of liked for everyday wear. Alec thought that they had found the perfect outfit for Magnus's party but turns out it was just a "casual" outfit as Isabelle called it. He didn't understand what Isabelle was looking for but she said she would know it when she saw it.

"Izzy…. C'mon we've bought enough. Can't we go now?" Alec protested.

"No! One more store is all I'm asking. I have a good feeling about it too. Just come one!" And with that being said Isabelle grabbed Magnus's wrist and jerked him down the mall to one last store.

Alec never was a shopper and today was killing him. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open to look at the time. It was nearly 6:30 and they had gotten to the mall at 2:30. Alec swore he would never understand how girls could shop SO much!

"Here we are!" Isabelle exclaimed brightly as she stopped abruptly in front of a store.

Alec looked around and saw that this store stood out the most along the wall compared to the others. It had weird stonework outlining the door and the sign was in bright red neon letters that looked like someone carved them out with a nail. The sign read "Hot Topic."

"Let's go!" Isabelle said and dragged Alec into the store.

This was one of the weirdest stores Alec had ever been in. There was bright and flashy clothes hanging on racks everywhere you looked, but there was also a lot of black which Alec kind of liked. On the counters were vials of fake blood, jewelry and piercings. Alec thought he would never understand mundanes and their fashion sense. Isabelle went to one of the walls and instructed Alec to sit on the bench beside her.

As Isabelle was rummaging through clothes Alec pulled out his cell phone and opened the new message window.

_**Alec: **__Please save me._

_**Magnus:**__ Why darling, what's wrong?_

_**Alec: **__Isabelle made me go shopping with her…_

There was a long pause before Alec's phone lit up again.

_**Magnus: **__OH MY GOD! The great Alexander? Shopping? Unbelievable. I'm sorry but I think I just busted a gut laughing so hard._

_**Alec: **__It's not funny Magnus._

_**Magnus: **__It's hysterical! Haha, I'm so sorry love. How about when you get finished being tortured by Izzy you can come back to my place and I'll make it all better? ;)_

_**Alec: **__Please… :(_

_**Magnus: **__You poor baby! I promise to make it all better._

_**Alec: **__We should be done in 30 minutes, then I'll come._

_**Magnus:**__ Can't wait ;)_

Alec shut his phone and laughed to himself inwardly. Magnus always knew how to make Alec feel better and brighten up his day. Even if he only said a few words to him, somehow Alec always ended up with a smile on his face.

"Quit smiling at your cell phone and go try this on!" Isabelle snapped and gestured for him to get up.

Alec did as he was told and took the clothes from Izzy. She pushed him towards the dressing room and said she wanted to see when he put it on. Alec groaned and shut the door to his room. He looked at the clothes and decided to put the jeans on first. He had trouble getting them on at first since he wasn't used to wearing skinny jeans. Finally he got the pants on and went to work assembling the rest of the outfit; Isabelle even found a new pair of shoes.

Once he was dressed he looked his self over once in the mirror. It was certainly something he would never have picked out to wear for himself on a regular basis. There was too much color and jewelry and it just wasn't his thing. He gave a big sigh and knew that it would make Isabelle and Magnus happy so he gritted his teeth and opened the door to the dressing room. He stepped out and turned to face Isabelle.

"Well what do you think?" Alec asked.

Isabelle was on the phone and had her back to Alec. Alec sighed and up to Isabelle and tapped her on the shoulder since she clearly hadn't heard him. Isabelle whirled around and her mouth gaped open. She dropped her phone to the floor and put her hands near her mouth.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S PERFECT!" Isabelle screeched and everyone in the store turned their attention to look at them.

Alec blushed furiously and nervously played with the hem of his shirt, not knowing what else to do. Alec saw Isabelle bend down to pick up her phone and slam it shut.

"We are soooooo getting this! Alec you actually look hot for once in your life! Gah, Magnus is going to love me… well, he might not be able to keep his hands off of you." Isabelle said in one breath.

"Oh yay…" Alec said sarcastically.

"Shut up and go take this off so we can buy it and leave." Isabelle demanded as she shoved him back into the dressing room.

* * *

Magnus shut his phone and threw himself back down onto his couch. Alec had just texted him saying he was shopping with Isabelle. After he had a hysterical laughing attack that caused multiple stitches in his side he finally answered back telling him to come over when he was done. It had been a few days since he saw that cute little boy and he was defiantly going through withdrawals. He couldn't help himself; Alec was just too damn sexy to stay away from.

Magnus sat back up and looked down at his lit up screen and saw that it was almost 7. Alec said he would be done around then and then he would be by. Magnus decided to get up and check his appearance to make sure it was presentable. He picked Chairman Meow up and off of his lap so he could get up. Magnus silently padded over to his bathroom and scanned himself in the mirror. His hair was a little flat on one side where he had been laying but he easily fixed that with a little gel. Once his hair looked perfect he went to work on his eyeliner that had smudged a little from sleeping. There were only a few wrinkles in his shirt which he easily smoothed away, and his jeans still hung low enough to where his hip bones were showing.

When Magnus was happy with his appearance he flipped off the light and made his way back out into the living room. Chairman Meow was still situated in between the cushions on his couch and Magnus giggled. He loved that little white puffball. Right when Magnus was about to sit down the buzzer to his apartment flat went off. Magnus's heart skipped a beat. He knew it was Alec and he couldn't wait to see the gorgeous little shadow hunter. Magnus quickly skipped over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Darling! That was quick. Come in! Come in!" Magnus cooed, and buzzed the door open.

No response came from the intercom but Magnus heard the echo of footsteps coming up the stairwell. He went over and pushed Chairman Meow off the couch, earning a hiss in the process, and swiftly sat down. The door to Magnus's apartment slowly inched open to a crack and abruptly stopped. Magnus cocked his head and stood up from the couch.

"Alec darling, you've been coming here for a while now you don't need to be shy. Come in!" Magnus said.

The door slowly swung open and a tall man stepped inside.

"Oh my god…." Magnus breathed.

"Hello, Magnus." A seductive voice breathed back at him.

* * *

Alec slammed the front doors to the Institute and skipped quickly down the front steps. He didn't know how he made it back to the Institute in one piece. Isabelle finally gave up the shopping and decided to head home after Alec had gotten a couple of outfits and the one big outfit for Magnus's party. They had taken a cab home and after all of the bags were dumped into Alec's floor he ran out of there. He wanted to see Magnus so bad and he was afraid that if didn't leave soon then he would have been stuck there for good. It was 7 o'clock and Alec was making perfect time. Walking in the crisp night air felt good against Alec's skin. It also kept his mind at bay for a while. The wind began to pick up but Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged on. Seeing Magnus was worth the cold.

Alec finally made it to Magnus's apartment building. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was only three after seven. He made great time getting here. He remembered Magnus saying he would leave the door unlocked, so instead of using the buzzer Alec simply opened the door and stepped into the stairwell. Before Alec set a foot on the staircase he thought he heard something. He put his foot back down and carefully listened. Alec heard Magnus screaming at someone his apartment and stuff being thrown and broken.

Alec's heartbeat quickened and he started to quietly make his way up the stairs. Who would be in Magnus's apartment at this time? And what was getting him all riled up like that. As Alec carefully reached the top he saw Magnus's door standing wide open. Alec quickly took out his steele and quickly drew a rune that gave him perfect hearing. Once the burning sensation subsided Alec could feel his hearing increase dramatically.

Since he didn't want to barge into Magnus's apartment at a time like this, Alec quietly moved beside the doorway of Magnus's apartment and hid in the shadows. Alec could see Magnus standing in his living room with glass shattered around his feet and furniture turned over everywhere.

But he wasn't alone. There was someone standing across from him on the other side of the room. He looked to be about Magnus's age. He was pretty tall, about the same height as Magnus. He had on deep purple boots, which almost looked black, that came just below his knees. They had buckles running up and down the edges of them and they looked like something Isabelle would wear. His black jeans were tucked underneath the boots and they hung extremely low on his hips. He had on a deep purple and black v neck shirt that clung so tight to him that you could see the indentions of his abs. He had a black trench coat on top of it all and the sides were flipped up to where he looked like one of the hot, deadly, vampires you see in the movies. His midnight, black, hair was spiked up and he wore a slight amount of eyeliner on his bottom lid. Alec had to admit this guy was actually kind of attractive but the thing that caught his attention most was his eyes. The strange boy's eyes weren't normal, they looked like a wolf's eyes. The iris was deep and dark but it never seemed to end, it seemed to fan out like an exploding star. Another strange thing was that they were a bright purple. Alec had never seen purple eyes before but looking into this man's eyes… He seemed to become… captivated by them, as if he was under a trance.

Alec quickly shook his head and snapped out of it. He inched a little closer to the doorway, while still being hidden, and tried to listen in to their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Magnus screamed, and inched farther away from the man.

"Oh come on now baby, you haven't forgotten about me now have you?" The man seemed to hiss.

Alec was shocked. Baby? Who on earth was he? It started to worry Alec since this man seemed to ooze sex. The way he was speaking and the gestures he made were extremely… hot. He reminded Alec a lot of Magnus.

"How on earth could I have forgotten about you, you spawn of Satan." Magnus lurched at him with venom in his voice.

"Now, now Maggie. Is that anyway to treat a guest?" The man responded.

"You are not welcome in this house anymore and you know that Vladimir." Magnus barked.

Vladimir? So that was the man's name. Well it certainly fit him.

"But I used to be... Why am I not welcome anymore Maggie?" Vladimir stepped closer and circled Magnus. He gently ran his hand along the edge of Magnus's collar bone, which Magnus defensively swatted away.

"Stop calling me that!" Magnus growled. "And you know exactly why, I've moved on."

Vladimir walked around and placed his hands on his hips, cocking an eyebrow at Magnus.

"I don't believe you. We had too much going for us and you know how much fun we had." Vladimir cooed and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I have a boyfriend thank you very much, and he is the love of my life. You would never compare to him." Magnus spat back angrily.

Vladimir pulled his mouth into a small smirk and started making circles around Magnus again.

"Oh I'm sure I don't compare to him. I'm much, much better." Vladimir winked.

Alec saw Magnus shut his eyes and clench his fists at his sides as if he was trying to control himself from knocking the lights out of Vladimir.

"Does your new boy toy look anything like me? Can he protect you from harm like I did? Does he make your heart race like I do? Does he give you the same amount of pleasure and satisfaction that I did?" Vladimir's words seemed to roll of his tongue extremely sensual.

Alec saw Vladimir stop directly behind Magnus. Without the rune, Alec wouldn't have been able to hear what Vladimir was saying, but since he did have it, he could understand everything the boy was saying. Alec also saw Magnus's muscles tighten, he could feel Vladimir behind him, he suspected.

Vladimir bent his head down ever so slightly and Alec saw Magnus clench his eyes tighter.

"Can he turn you on with one simple touch, like I can?" Alec heard Vladimir whisper sensually into Magnus's ear.

Magnus gasped and his eyes flew open. Vladimir licked the shell of Magnus's ear and chuckled lightly. Alec saw Vladimir remove his hand from the small of Magnus's back, or so he thought that was where it was, and walked back around to where he was facing Magnus.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome." Magnus growled and blue sparks began to grow at his finger tips.

"Now Maggie, there's no need for violence. I was only asking you a few simple questions." Vladimir cooed.

Vladimir's playful expression disappeared from his face and a new expression, full of seriousness took its place.

"Admit it Magnus, you've missed me. The only reason you are dating someone else is to keep your mind off me. We have been through way too much together for you to forget me."

"Shut up." Magnus said through clenched teeth.

"You still love me and I still love you. I can see it in your eyes and you don't have to deny it. All the happiness, all the tears we've shed the heart break, the make ups, the kisses we've shared, the harmony, the pleasure…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Magnus screamed and a wave of blue flames erupted from his fingertips.

Vladimir waved his hand in front of his face and the flames disappeared. So he was a warlock just like Magnus?

"Admit it Magnus… You still want me. Look at me." Vladimir said.

Magnus looked at him straight in the eye. "No. I love Alec, and I always will." Magnus said bluntly. "Now get out."

Vladimir glared at Magnus and shrugged. "I know you still want me Magnus. You haven't seen the last of me." Vladimir replied.

Vladimir looked at Magnus one more time before turning on his heels and making his way towards the door. Alec realized he was coming straight for him and backed up into the shadows as much as he could. He held his breath as Vladimir stormed past him, too much in a rage to even notice him. Alec released his breath and turned his head back to where Magnus was. Alec was shocked when he looked through the doorway and saw Magnus sitting on the floor with his knees hugged up to his chest and his face buried into the top of him.

Alec took a step forward until he was standing inside Magnus's apartment. Boy was it trashed. Glass and broken things were scattered everywhere. He turned his attention back to Magnus and realized that he was crying. Uncontrollable sobs were wrecking Magnus's body and Alec could barley see a few stray tears fall to the floor between his knees. Why had that visit upset him so much? Did he still love that Vladimir guy? Alec had to know and he had to know now.

"Magnus…" Alec breathed.

Magnus's face shot up from his knees. His cheeks were stained with make-up and tears, and his eyes were blood shot. Magnus inhaled a rugged sob and another tear fell from his face.

"Alec…"

* * *

**A/N: So was it worth the wait? :D I sure do hope so! I put a lot of time into this chapter! Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if they are good reviews then i might have the next chapter up by MLK Day :D sound good? so yeah, REVIEW! :D**

**Also I posted the outfits that Izzy and Alec wore to the mall on my profile so you should go look at them and let me know what you think! I think I'm going to start posting the outfits if I think they are important! So always look for them and i'll let you know if i did outfits on a certain chapter :)**

**AND AGAIN REVIEW!**

**P.S.- I wanted to let everyone know that I love Taylor Jade :) She has reviewed ALL of my stories and has stuck with me through everything! I love you girl! :) I might give you a sneak preview before anyone else of chapter 4 ;)**


	4. Confessions and Kisses

**A/N: Hey guys! :) So since i got such lovely reviews I thought you guys deserved a little filler! I know MANY MANY MANY of you were not happy with my ending of the last chapter so I decided to go ahead and give you this one :) I know its not very long but it has Malec fluff and it helps tie things back together on a happy note :) For now at least... haha. ANYWAYS! Here you go :) Please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**P.S.-Bear with me if there's any mistakes! I still do not have a beta... :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Mortal Instruments! The lovely Miss Cassandra Clare does. But i do own Vladimir ;)**

* * *

Magnus looked at him straight in the eye. "No. I love Alec, and I always will." Magnus said bluntly. "Now get out."

Vladimir glared at Magnus and shrugged. "I know you still want me Magnus. You haven't seen the last of me." Vladimir replied.

Vladimir looked at Magnus one more time before turning on his heels and making his way towards the door.

Magnus waited for Vladimir to disappear from the doorway before he fell to the floor and hugged his knees tight up against his chest. He couldn't help the tears and sobs that started to wreck his body uncontrollably, they seemed to have just come naturally. Vladimir was Magnus's ex boyfriend of one hundred years, and he just randomly decided to show up and visit? Vladimir had been the love of his life. He was the one that Magnus thought he was going to be with forever; but in the end he had ripped Magnus's heart straight out of his chest and walked away. He had not only broken his heart but ruined it too. He had walked out on him, and never returned. It had been almost one hundred years since Magnus last saw Vladimir and seeing him this night, in his apartment, talking to him, _touching_ him, brought back all of those old emotions that Magnus had hidden for years.

Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that Alec was the one who had put his heart back together, and it was no doubt that he was in love with the boy, but seeing Vladimir… it seemed as if Magnus's heart had broken all over again. But what Magnus didn't understand was why was he getting so emotional about this? Was every word that he spoke to him tonight the truth? Was he still in love with Vlad? No. Magnus didn't love him. He loved Alec and there was no question about that. Then why were the tears still falling and his heart still aching?

Magnus buried his face farther into his knees as the wave of emotions seemed to over power him. He felt the knees of his jeans starting to become soaked with tears but he didn't care. The only thing he wanted right now was to grieve in privacy, alone, and let all of his troubles flow from his body.

"Magnus…?"

Magnus heard the faint voice of a certain shadowhunter, calling to him from the doorway. Magnus shot his head up and sure enough there he was. Alec was standing a little bit inside his apartment looking around at the surrounding room. Boy was it a mess. But what worried Magnus the most was had he heard everything that just happened? By the look on Alec's face Magnus realized that the boy had. Another sob escaped his lips and he felt one last tear fall from his cheeks.

"Alec…" Magnus managed to breath.

The blue eyed Nephilim dropped his jacket on the floor and took in a rugged breath.

"Magnus… What just happened?" Alec asked, seeming worried.

Magnus wiped his cheeks on the sleeves of his jacket and stood up so he could talk to Alec without looking like a total fool.

"How much did you hear?" Magnus asked sternly.

Alec shook his head took a step closer towards him, managing to step on crumbled glass in the process.

"I heard and saw everything." Alec managed to say, barley above a whisper.

Magnus shut his eyes and inhaled sharply. Alec had seen everything. He heard the words they spoke between each other, he saw Vladimir touch him, he saw what effect Vladimir had on him, but most importantly, Alec had seen the way Magnus looked at Vladimir. There was no denying now that Alec knew they had a past, a very deep one too.

"Magnus please explain to me what just happened…" Alec asked again seeming more worried. "Who was he?"

Magnus inhaled sharply and pushed back the tears that were starting to form. "His name is Vladimir Stone. He is one of my ex's I dated a long time ago."

Alec stepped back a bit but seemed to keep his composure. "Is that why he said all that stuff to you?"

Magnus shut his eyes and clenched his fists; he was starting to feel defensive all over again.

"Magnus you have to talk to me on this one. I have to know…" Magnus heard Alec plead.

Magnus opened his eyes to find that Alec had moved closer to him but still wasn't in reaching distance. "Yes Alec. That's why; but I haven't seen him in over a hundred years."

Alec nodded his head but still didn't seem satisfied.

"Alec you shouldn't have had to of seen that… I wish you hadn't…" Magnus breathed and turned his back on Alec.

He slowly walked over to his far wall and leaned against it. He was sure that this was the end. Everything he had fought for, everything he worked so hard to get. It was slowly crumbling down. Magnus heard Alec's footsteps and his breath hitched when they stopped right behind him; but he didn't turn around. He couldn't. He didn't want to see the look on Alec's face; the look of hurt and pain. Magnus had seen that look way too many times; it also graced his face many times before too. He couldn't take it.

"Did you love him?" Alec whispered.

Magnus clenched his eyes shut and fisted his hand against the wall. He couldn't bear to bring himself to say anything around Alec.

"Dammit Magnus answer me!" Alec yelled. "And don't you lie to me! I saw the way you looked at him!"

"YES ALEC! YES!" Magnus screamed back in a sob. Those waves of emotion seemed to come crashing back over him.

Magnus heard Alec's breath hitch. He hadn't meant to bark at Alec like that. It just happened.

"Then I only have one question for you…" Alec hesitated.

Magnus sucked in a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come.

"Do you… Do you still love him?" Alec barley whispered.

"NO!" Magnus whirled around and came face to face with Alec. Magnus hadn't realized how close Alec had gotten but he was now a foot from his face.

"No Alec I don't. Everything you heard me say is the truth. I don't love him anymore." Magnus barked unruly.

Alec flinched but made no intention of backing away. Magnus grabbed the sides of Alec's face and leaned his forehead down to where their foreheads were touching. Magnus felt Alec lean into his touch.

"Alexander Lightwood, I love you and only you. What me and you have now is way more beautiful and pure than anything myself and Vladimir ever had. He's right you guys don't compare. YOU are way better than he ever was, and I am not going to let him storm into my life and try to take away everything I've worked so hard for!" Magnus's last words came out in a sob.

Magnus looked down now and realized that Alec was now crying. The same boy who came storming in here moments earlier was feeling the same emotion he was. It felt good to have someone with him that wouldn't leave.

"Magnus… I'm so sorry. I just- I just suspected…"

"No Alec. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything. I just want you to know that you ARE the love of my life and I never EVER want you to leave. Please… stay." Magnus was now pleading.

Magnus placed two fingers under Alec's chin and tilted his head up to where they were both staring into each others eyes. Magnus saw the sincerity and understanding behind those bright blue pupils. At that moment he knew Alec had forgiven him and he knew he understood; but the most important thing Magnus saw was love… Not the lust or fling that you usually see, but sincere love that would never go away.

"I love you Magnus…" Alec chocked out.

"I love you too, Alec." Magnus responded and crashed his lips down onto Alec's.

The kiss was hungry and passionate, as if someone was dying of thirst and that kiss would replenish it. Magnus felt Alec's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Magnus willingly gave in and snaked his arms around Alec's waist. Magnus ran his tongue along his bottom lip, trying to get entrance. Alec was way ahead of him and plunged his tongue into his mouth, causing Magnus to moan. As their lips and tongues caressed each other Magnus could taste the salty wetness of tears. He hadn't realized that both boys were still crying. It wasn't bad though; they were tears of happiness. Knowing that Alec would always be around for him and feeling his love engulf his body set his mind at ease and relaxed his body.

This was truly one of the happiest moments of his life; being wrapped up in his lover's embrace, with no intention of pulling away. Alec would always have his heart, and he would have his. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, was this mini chapter worth it? :) So you won't be mad at me and stuck on a cliff hanger anymore? I sure hope not. Anyways please please please review and let me know! Also I really want to know what you guys think of Vladimir? :) Do you think he's cruel, hot, mysterious, sexy, arrogant, anything like magnus? Some of you like him and some of you don't. But I wanna know your opinion! :D**

**So this will be the last chapter till probably next weekend. I'm going to write two long ones and post them up next weekend :)**

**Also I wanted to know if you guys would like for me to start replying to your comments at the end of chapters? Just let me know! :D**

**AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :DDD**

**Thanks! -Izzy.**


	5. Nightmares and Outfits

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry I didn't get this chapter up this weekend! I have just been sooo busy! I have exams this week, it's spirit week, I won the winter homecoming and it has just been so stressful! I'm only putting this chapter up now and not adding anymore to it because I know most of you wanted to know what Alec's outfit was! So I have a description in this story and I also have it up on polyvore! :) The link is on my profile! I also have Simon, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary's outfits up too if you want to look at them! :D That's another reason why it took me so long to put this up because I had to find the perfect outfits!**

**Anyways I'm just babaling now. Okay so here's chapter 5! :D Hope you enjoy! It's just a filler chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own any of the Mortal Instruments characters! Miss Casandra Clare does! :)**

_

* * *

_

He was suffocating. Magnus was in black water and he couldn't breath. He tried to swim away while gasping for breaths but nothing would relieve the burning sensations crushing down onto his lungs. The water was too black and too vast for Magnus to even attempt to find the surface. The blackness seemed to just go on and on with no end in sight. Magnus tried to swim in the direction he thought was up but he didn't move. The weight and pain of lack of oxygen was killing him, and he didn't know how much longer he could last. This is it, Magnus thought, this is how my life end; alone and hopeless in a black sea of misery.

_Magnus was just about to inhale the unforgiving water when he thought he spotted a tiny light. It began as a small speck right above him, but then it started to grow. It grew and grew until almost all of the darkness disappeared from the water. He couldn't stand it any longer. This must be the light that everyone had talked about._

_Suddenly Magnus felt someone grab the back of his shirt and yank him fast up to the light. Just as Magnus broke the surface he gasped and took in the fresh supply of air. He was thrown down onto a patchy spot of grass, staring directly into what looked like the sun. He gasped and gagged for a few moments before regaining his composure. A dark shadow stepped in front of the light and blocked Magnus's view. He couldn't see the person's face but he knew it was a man. As Magnus's eyes adjusted more to the new-found light he realized how beautiful and strikingly blue the man's eyes were. He couldn't see the rest of his face but he knew from those memorable piercing irises, just who had saved him._

"_Alec…" Magnus managed to wheeze through his labored breathing._

_The shadow's hand stretched out and barley cupped his cheek. They leaned down and nuzzled his face into the top of Magnus's now damp hair, and Magnus fluttered his eyes closed at the contact. He leaned into the touch of his hero and let out a deep sigh he had been holding. He felt the figure start to mumble something into his hair and Magnus opened his eye's and leaned backwards so he had a better look at him. _

_Magnus gasped and jerked away._

"_Not who you were expecting, ey Maggie?" The unforgettable, seductive voice mocked back at him._

_Magnus realized that it was Vladimir who had saved him. Magnus looked away; although he had Alec's radiant blue eye's, Vladimir's face and features were all his own._

"_Stay away from me!" Magnus yelled as he tried to scoot away._

_Vladimir chuckled and kneeled down in front of him._

"_Is that anyway to say thank you? The love of your life just saved you." Vladimir smirked._

_Magnus put his hands over his ears and jerked at the strands of hair that were falling loosely over them._

"_NO! NO! NO! NO!" Magnus yelled over and over again._

_This couldn't be happening, not to him… Vladimir couldn't be the love of his life… Could he?_

Magnus lurched up in the bed screaming to the top of his lungs. He gasped and realized he was in his room with the familiar bed sheets pooled around his waist and Chairman Meow sprawled out happily on the corner of his bed. Magnus rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and fell back down against the mess of pillows.

It was just a nightmare… Or was it?

Magnus was taught that your dreams were actually your subconscious talking to you. Did Magnus really still have feelings for Vladimir? No. He loved Alec and that was never going to change. What Magnus didn't understand was why was he guessing himself, and why was this all happening now?

Magnus quickly banished the thought and reached over on the nightstand to grab his phone. He gently flipped the screen open and checked the time. It was 1 o' clock in the afternoon. He usually slept till 3 but obviously the horrific dream had woken him up. Magnus threw the phone back on the nightstand and let out a deep throaty sigh.

It had almost slipped his mind that tonight was the night of his Valentine's party; Almost. Magnus quickly threw off the covers and headed straight for the bathroom, in search of a much needed shower.

* * *

"Alec! Come here!" Isabelle yelled.

Alec groaned as he stood up from the comfortable reading chair in the library. He was just finishing up his studies for the day when he was so rudely interrupted. Alec walked over to the demonology shelves and placed his book back where he had originally gotten it. He went back to the chair to grab his cell phone and any other trash he left behind, before making his way to Isabelle's room.

As Alec started his trek down the hallway, he began to think about the night ahead. He remembered when Magnus first came to them all to give them personal invitations to his Valentine's party tonight. Alec was really dreading going. He had never been a partying kind of guy or a real people person. He normally just stayed at home and hung out with Jace or found something to do by himself. However, Alec had gone to a few of Magnus's parties and never complained. Magnus's parties were usually loud, vibrant, obnoxious, and tiresome. He always invited as many downworlders his apartment could hold and they usually lasted until somewhere in the middle of the night. Alec could usually handle mingling among Magnus's guests and staying hidden in the shadows but tonight, Alec had a feeling would be totally different. Tonight was Valentine's Day Eve, or so you could call it. At midnight it would be Valentine's Day and Alec suspected there would be a lot of grinding, groping, kissing, and just a flat out love fest. That was what worried Alec the most.

Alec didn't mind showing Magnus affection when there were alone. He actually quiet enjoyed groping the warlock and swapping a little spit when they were in the confines of Magnus's apartment. Alec shuddered at the thought of the pair doing any of that stuff out in public where everyone could see them; however Magnus absolutely loved PDA. It didn't matter where they were or who they were in front of, if there was any chance Magnus could attack Alec sexually, he would. There was no way around it; Alec knew that sometime tonight, if he went to the party, Magnus would defiantly try to have his way with him. That's how all the couples were on Valentine's Day, heck they would have sex in the middle of the street if the opportunity presented itself; and Magnus was defiantly one of those people.

Alec was snapped out of his thoughts when he entered Isabelle's room. He usually never comes in here but obviously Isabelle needed him for something. Alec turned his head and scanned the room, looking for any sign of Isabelle. Isabelle wasn't anywhere in vision in her enormous room, she must have been in the bathroom. Alec started to make his way towards Isabelle's bathroom when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few shirts flying from her closet.

"Izzy?" Alec asked.

Isabelle emerged from her closet in a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. Her hair was in elegant waves and curls, and her makeup consisted of luscious amounts of mascara, black eyeliner and smoky sliver eye shadow. Alec had to admit Isabelle looked extremely gorgeous.

"What the hell Alec! Do you know what time it is?" Isabelle barked at him.

Alec looked at the glowing red alarm clock on Izzy's nightstand and it read 8:30 p.m.

"Yeah it's 8:30, why?" Alec asked.

"Just 8:30? Alec, we have to get to Magnus's a little earlier than most the guests and your not even dressed yet!" Isabelle barked. "Ugh, since I'm going to have to dress you just stay in here."

Alec didn't think that getting dressed would have taken that long but he had forgot that he promised Isabelle that she could dress him. Alec sighed and nodded his head before trudging into Isabelle's walk in closet with her. Isabelle rummaged through a few shirts in a big bag on the floor, probably looking through the new clothes they just bought.

"Ah-ha, here it is." Isabelle exclaimed and pulled out all of Alec's clothes from the other day. "Here, go get dressed! Then I'll work on your hair and everything else."

Isabelle forcefully shoved Alec out of her closet and shut the door behind him. Everything else? That couldn't be good. Alec sighed again and started to make his way towards Izzy's unoccupied bathroom. He flipped on the light and threw the clothing onto Isabelle's closed toilet lid. He shut the door and locked it before turning back to the mirror. He inspected the clothes Isabelle just threw at him and decided on the shirt first, it would be the easiest thing to put on…

* * *

After 15 minutes of struggling and attempting to assemble Isabelle's clothes, Alec was finally dressed. He looked himself over in the mirror and internally scowled at his self. He would never be caught dead in this on a normal occasion; but looking at his appearance now, Alec realized that Magnus's would go completely insane. Alec decided that he looked as good as he was going to get and turned off the light as he headed back into Isabelle's room.

As Alec crossed the threshold he looked around trying to spy Isabelle. He looked towards her vanity mirror and she was standing beside the chair in all her glory. While Alec was gone Isabelle had obviously ditched her sweat pants attire and swapped it out with a very short, red, silk cocktail dress. The upper half was strapless and hugged her chest quiet nicely, while the bottom half was a somewhat loose and ruffled look. The two parts were separated by a small ribbon and bow that wrapped around the whole thing. She had on a pair of black, open toed, leather, stilettos that wrapped around her ankle. Alec noticed that she also added a complicated looking black bracelet on her left wrist, black chandelier looking earrings, and a sterling silver necklace that a black jeweled heart hung from.

"Wow…" Isabelle said. "You look Magnus…"

Alec scowled and walked over to her.

"You picked it out!" Alec screeched.

Isabelle smirked. "I know and you look fabulous."

Alec grumbled and sat down in the chair. He looked at his hair in the mirror and prayed that Isabelle wasn't going to do anything too extreme to it. Magnus felt Isabelle swivel his chair around and turn away from the mirror.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Alec protested.

"What? You didn't actually think I was going to let you look until I was done did you?" Isabelle smirked.

"Izzy…."

"No, it'll be fine Alec. Quit whining and hold still." Isabelle demanded and went straight to work.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Jace asked to no one in particular.

Clary pulled out her cell phone and saw that it was 9:30. She slid the phone back in her clutch and rubbed Jace's leather clad arm. Clary dressed Jace to somewhat match herself and at least be in the Valentine's Day spirit. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans over his grey and red Nikes, a bright red, v-neck, t-shirt underneath his black leather jacket, his red Armani wristwatch, and his black claw necklace hanging around his neck. On the other hand, Isabelle picked out Clary's outfit since she didn't think she was capable enough to do it herself. Clary ended up wearing a white cocktail dress with 2 inch straps that wrapped around her shoulders and came to about mid thigh, red 5 inch stilettos, 3 red jeweled bracelets on her left arm, and a read heart necklace that had a silver vine like cage, wrapping around the bottom of it. The only thing Clary actually did was curl her hair in luscious curls that spilled out over her shoulders. Clary had to remember to thank Isabelle later; she actually was extremely pleased with her appearance for the party.

"Chill out Blondie; it's only 9:30. We have a few minutes before we need to leave." Simon addressed to Jace while anxiously glancing over at the stairs; obviously looking for Isabelle.

It seemed as though Isabelle had dressed everyone for the occasion. Along with Alec, who she was still primping upstairs, Simon was dressed a lot like Isabelle; she must have gotten a hold of him too. Simon had on a pair of black, semi-skinny jeans that were tucked into the top of his black Nikes, and a tight, white, t-shirt that read "The Daily Terror" across the upper chest in big black letters. The background was a café in New York and it was colored in red shading. He also had a white, leather, sports jacket slung across his shoulder by two fingers. Simon always liked weird graphic t-shirts but Clary had to admit Isabelle picked out one of his better ones.

Clary was so absorbed in her thoughts that she barley noticed Simon letting out a wolf whistle.

"Izzy, is it just me or do you get more and more beautiful every time I see you?" Simon asked while walking over and taking her hand in his.

Isabelle giggled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Thanks Simon, I'm flattered."

Jace made a gagging motion and Clary playfully punched him in the arm. Jace threw Clary a glare but instantly lightened up and laced his fingers through hers. Clary smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Anyways!" Isabelle began, "Enough of fawning over my outfit; I have someone else for you to marvel at."

"What did you do to Alec Izzy?" Jace asked.

Isabelle put her hands up in the "don't hurt me" stance and shot him a smirk. "What? Don't you have any faith in me? I just dressed him up in a way Magnus would approve of."

Clary leaned her head up and looked at Isabelle skeptically. Clary knew that Isabelle was dressing Alec up tonight, but she wasn't allowed to see what in. It worried Clary whenever Isabelle had free reign on a credit card and a model to dress up.

Clary zoned back into the situation in front of her when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly Alec burst through the doors of the kitchen and struck a pose in front of the group.

"The party has arrived!" Alec exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh my god, Izzy…." Clary gasped.

"Holy shit…" Simon said.

Alec was standing in the doorway with an outfit on that screamed Magnus material. He was wearing skin tight, white, skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of knee high boots that had a buckle around the ankle. He also had on a black and white vest, or waistcoat, with all the buttons open, revealing his very toned and glittery, bare chest. He had a leather bracelet with a feather on it on his left wrist, and two necklaces hanging from his neck. One was a white heart whit a crown on the top while the other one was a mesh of feathers that ran in a straight line down to the center of his chest. Alec's hair was spiked up on the top of his head with silver and red streaks strategically placed throughout his black locks. The most surprising thing about Alec was that somehow Isabelle managed to put makeup on him. His lower, inside lids were outlined with black eyeliner and his lashes were loaded up with black mascara. His upper lids had a faint amount of silver, grey and, black eye shadow, which gave him a smoky and mysterious look. Clary was absolutely speechless; Alec actually looked… well hot! How in the world he let Izzy do that to him, she would never know.

"Alec what in the hell are you wearing?" Jace asked.

Alec put his hands on his hips and glared at Jace. "Whatever I feel like, BIATCH!" Alec laughed.

Isabelle giggled and fidgeted with her bracelet. "Uh, did I forget to mention I slipped a fearless rune on the back of his neck when he wasn't looking?"

Simon smacked his forehead with his palm and shook his head. "Great; now we're gonna have to deal with two Magnus's tonight."

Isabelle looped her arm through Simon's elbow and gently kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry baby. I did it for Magnus."

Simon grinned and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "That's okay that just means I'm going to be hanging around you the whole night." Simon winked and pulled her flush up against him.

Isabelle returned his hug and kissed the side of his neck.

"Alright, Alright! Enough of this love fest. Let's party!" Alec hollered as he flaunted his way over to the door.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, I'm sorry this was kinda short. Like I said it was just a filler and I did it so you would stop whining about their outfits! :) So let me know what you think about them :) Like I said I also have a link on my profile to what they look like!**

**I know you guys were wanting this to be the party chapter but its not... I'm sorry :/ But I promise! It will be up either by Sunday night or Tuesday. My weekend is kind of booked with this winter homecoming thing and all but we are out of school Tuesday! So i promise it should be up sometime around then! Also I just want you guys to know that I'm currently working on another Malec fan fic in my spare time :) So Author Alert me because I won't put that story up until I have a few chapters written! I'm not going in blind like i did this story! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! :D THANKS!**

**So, I got a request that you want me to start replying to your reviews at the end of every chapter right? So I think im gonna start doing that unless I'm running short on time. Anyways I'm going to reply to all of the reviews from chapter 4 starting right now! :D**

* * *

_**96CatiCat: Haha, Thanks! Vladimir was supposed to be hot so Alec would be kind of jealous and Magnus would remember the feelings he had for him. I'll try to make longer chapters too!**_

**_malec 4 eva:_****_ Thank you! :) and no! Alec is not allowed to kill Vladimir! At least... not yet ;)_**

**_Reipersecutoria:_****_ I'm sorry Magnus got hurt :( but it had to happen otherwise we wouldn't have a story! and Vladimir is supposed to be a hot bad-ass that trys to take Magnus away from Alec! Sorry but it had to happen! And thanks for the advice and critisism! :) I really enjoyed it! and i'm glad you like it!_**

**_lenkagamine133_****_: Vladimir is unpredictable ;) and thanks soooo much! :D_**

**_absolutleywonderful: I plan on continuing as much as I can :) and thanks! _**

**_Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy: Yes, you do :) and I'm sorry! I have to do it! It keeps my readers coming back for more :)_**

**_Patricia Sage: Haha, I tried really hard to make people both love and hate Vladimir! :D and I'll try to update more often. It's just hard at the moment. and thanks! _**

**_OddDuck333: I'm doing this reply to reviews thing just for you! :D I hope you enjoy. and thanks! like i said i tried to make Vladimir to where people would love and hate him at the same time! And thanks sooooooo much for the reviews!_**

**_halfwayhere:_****_ Thanks! I try to make it as suspensful as I can without people getting angry :)_****_  
_**


	6. Fearless and Locked Doors

**A/N: Okay please don't hate me. This IS NOT the party chapter... It was supposed to be but I cut it short so its not. It leads up to the party but it does not have the actually party in it. I felt so bad for leaving you guys that I decided to cut this off of the party chapter and just give this to you straight up! It would have been this weekend before you got ANYTHING so i decided to give you this to tide you over while I work on getting up chapter 7 this weekend. **

**This has been a stressful week and I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much! But now that second semester has started I promise I will start updating every weekend!**

**Anyways this is just a little Malec Fluff filler to tide you over until I can update this weekend :) Enjoy! and see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the lovely Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

Magnus let out a big huff as he finished putting glitter on the last spiky strand of hair he had. He picked up his rainbow covered cell phone and saw that it was already 9:20. Alec and his gang should be dropping by anytime now. Magnus put his phone into his pocket, flipped off the bathroom light, and made his way into his bedroom. Unlike the rest of his house Magnus hadn't really changed anything in his bedroom. The only thing that was different was his bed sheets; Magnus replaced the old canary yellow sheets with a deep and sensual red comforter and black silk sheets. Alec would appreciate the new black attire in his bedroom but probably wouldn't approve of his new apartment.

Magnus chuckled internally as he shut the door to his bedroom and made his way out into the living room. Before decorating for the party Magnus had completely snapped away all of his furniture to a neighboring storage unit and placed down white hard wood floors. The middle of the room had a black, glittery dance floor while the outside of the room was lined with tables, chairs, speakers and refreshments. The walls were a bright red and little white hearts hung from the ceiling every so often. In the corner next to the hallway, Magnus had set up a big white bar with a few red barstools in front of it. Magnus's warlock friend, Xavier, was cleaning off glasses and preparing for the night ahead. In the opposite corner of the room a big dj stand was set up with one of Magnus's werewolf friends that owed him a favor, standing behind it getting everything set up. Magnus gave both boys a little wave before flaunting off into the kitchen.

The kitchen was also cleared of anything valuable to Magnus, and replaced with red and white cheap furniture. A big, white, round table was set up in the corner of the room for anyone who was tired of dancing, with a few red chairs surrounding it. Magnus managed to make his counters and fridge disappear also. In their place were chairs and more refreshments. Magnus hoped nobody got tired of partying and decided to come in here, but then again, most of the people might just want somewhere to make out in private. That gave Magnus the idea of bringing Alec in here when the party was in full swing…. Magnus quickly banished the thought. Alec didn't like PDA but it was Valentine's Day for Pete's sake… Couldn't he lighten up just a little? Magnus pondered on the subject another moment before walking over to the full length mirror, to check his appearance.

Magnus raked his eyes up and down his body checking for any flaws. He decided on wearing black, leather, skinny jeans that were partially hidden under a pair of white boots with buckles running up and down the sides that came just a little bit over his knee. He had on a tight, red shirt with cutaway sleeves that had buckles and straps running horizontally across his torso and loads of silver, red, white, and black bracelets. His makeup consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, a touch of glittery lip gloss, and black and sliver eye shadow to create a cool effect. He also had touches of glitter spread out around the edges of his eyes and on his clothes. His hair was spiked up with red, white, and silver highlights running throughout his black hair; glitter was also dusted across most of the strands. Just as Magnus finished inspecting his appearance the buzzer to his flat informed him that people were at his door.

Magnus made his way over to the buzzer and pressed the button.

"Hmmm… Nephilim, I presume?" Magnus cooed through the intercom.

"Nothing but the best!" Isabelle's voice rang through the speaker. "And you're going to be bowing down to me later, since I brought you a present."

Magnus cocked his eyebrow and wondered what she was talking about. You don't bring people Valentine's Day.

"My darling Isabelle you do know its Valentine's Day right? You bring people gifts on Christmas." Magnus answered.

"Yes, I know that; but once you see what I brought you you're going to be worshiping the ground I walk on." Magnus heard Isabelle laugh.

"Well come on up." Magnus answered. "I would love to see what you brought me that would have me "bowing down to you", it must be pretty amazing." Magnus answered sarcastically as he pressed the button that opened the door to the bottom of his flat.

As Magnus waited he heard sets of footsteps bounding up his stairs. When he heard someone knock on his door he opened it to reveal a very excited looking Isabelle. Behind her was Simon, followed by Clary and Jace. Magnus stood there looking at them. Something just wasn't right and the look on Isabelle's face gave him an uneasy feeling.

"So…?" Magnus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh don't be so uptight about it! You look like you just saw a ghost. Your present will come when I call it up here." Isabelle said.

This time Magnus cocked his hips and placed his hands just above his belt. He raised one eyebrow in a look of sure confusion. "Call it up here? Isabelle what the hell are you talking about? I swear if you bought be another cat or something utterly bizarre I swear I'll…"

Isabelle waved her hand and cut off Magnus. She mocked the same pose Magnus had and smirked at him. "Ohh Alec! Will you come up here please?"

The faint sound of footsteps filled the silence that followed Isabelle's words. Magnus was starting to become worried. What did Isabelle do to his poor little Alec?

"Isabelle I swear if a single hair on his hair is messed up or you hurt him I swear your going to-" Magnus chocked on his last words when Alec came strutting into the room and did a small twirl in front of everyone.

Magnus's jaw dropped and if it was long enough it probably would have hit the floor.

"Ta-Da!" Isabelle exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

There was Alec, Magnus's Alec, standing in the middle of his flat in an outfit that almost mirrored him. Magnus couldn't believe that the shy, colorless, bland, Alec Lightwood was standing in his apartment with flashy clothes, spiky hair, makeup, and glitter on! Magnus thought his heart was surely going to stop. Alec was the most beautiful creature Magnus had ever seen, there was no doubt about that, even before Isabelle dressed him up; but seeing him now, only increased the sexiness.

"Oh my god Izzy…." Magnus breathed.

"I know, I know. I'm just that fabulous!" Isabelle exclaimed with a grin on her face.

Right when Isabelle finished her sentence Alec swiveled around to face Magnus like he just realized he was there.

"Maggie!" Alec squealed as he strode over to the warlock.

Magnus was still in shock; even the way Alec moved was different. He had much more confidence and pride. Magnus internally groaned at how bad he wanted Alec right now and to take advantage of his new style because he knew it wouldn't last forever. Magnus was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt Alec loop his arms around the back of his neck and crush his lips to his own. Magnus looked back to see everyone, except Isabelle, a little shocked by Alec's sudden display of affection. Alec's lips were caressing his own so forcefully that Magnus finally had to give in to the overwhelming passion and let his eyes slip closed. Magnus returned Alec's kiss hard and received a muffled moan from Alec. Magnus grabbed Alec's wrists and gently pulled away from the boy before things became too heated and they ended up stripping down in front of Alec's friends.

"Awhhhh." Alec whined when Magnus pulled away and turned him around to face the 'in-shock' nephilim and vampire.

"Oh, did I mention he has a fearless rune on too? It should last until morning." Isabelle piped up again.

"I will defiantly be worshiping you later, Miss Lightwood." Magnus said as he grabbed Alec's wrist and began to pull him down the hallway.

"And just where do you think your going?" Clary asked before they got to far away.

"To play with my new toy before all my guests arrive!" Magnus called back over enthusiastically.

Magnus heard Simon and Jace groan right as he pushed Alec into his room and shut the door behind them. Magnus turned around to lock the door and as soon as he heard the lock click his chest was thrown up against the door. Magnus felt Alec grab his wrists and pin them up against the door before he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You don't have long before your guests arrive. You better make the best of your time." Alec hissed and licked the shell of his ear.

Magnus felt Alec dig his hips into his backside and he let out a breathless moan. Alec had never been the one to dominate in the physical part of the relationship, but now that he was taking control, Magnus was loving every second of it.

Alec flipped Magnus over before pinning his wrists against the door and crashing their mouths together once again. Magnus fell into the embrace of Alec and slowly began to move his lips in time with Alec's. Before long Magnus felt Alec trying to pry his mouth open with his own. Magnus saw this as a point to take advantage of the situation; instead of giving in, like he so desperately wanted to, Magnus kept his mouth shut and decided to torture Alec a little. Alec's kisses became more hungry and passionate with each attempt to gain access to Magnus's mouth. Magnus thought he had finally gotten Alec when his attempts became fewer and he slowed down his pace; but he was wrong. All of a sudden Alec bit down on Magnus's bottom lip; not painfully hard, but just hard enough to where it made Magnus gasp. As soon as Magnus gasped Alec took advantage of the slight laps in judgment and quickly drove his tongue into the warlock's mouth.

Magnus couldn't deny Alec any longer. The boy was smart and knew how to get what he wanted. Instead Magnus gave in and wrapped his own tongue around the shadowhunters. There mouths found a rhythm and their tongues caressed each others in perfect sync. In the middle of their heated, make-out session, Magnus tried to pull his hands away from the wall but was quickly denied and Alec pushed his arms back harder. Magnus chuckled but instantly regretted it. Alec inched impossibly closer and grounded his hips as hard as he could into Magnus's. Magnus let out a sharp moan and went a little limp. Magnus could feel Alec grin against his lips before he pulled away and stared into his glassy blue eyes he so deeply fell in love with. Another smirk pulled at the corners of Alec's mouth before he bent down and started to place sweet kisses on the side of his neck. Magnus let his eyes fall shut and give in to the wonderful sensations Alec was causing.

"Alec…" Magnus breathed his name, hoping he wouldn't stop.

Instead Alec did the exact opposite. The gentle and sweet kisses that Alec was giving him turned into wild and forceful nips. Magnus could feel Alec's teeth grazing across the sensitive part of skin just above his collar bone. Magnus clenched his eyes and fell into Alec's touch. His actions were becoming overwhelming and it was becoming hard to control his self.

Apparently Alec was hoping for some kind of reaction out of Magnus and when he didn't get what he wanted, he forcefully thrusted his hips upward again and ground Magnus further into the door. Magnus almost screamed Alec's name at the contact but instead he bit down on his lip and all that came out was a sharp moan. This time Alec let go of Magnus hands and moved his way back up to Magnus's mouth. Magnus let out a sigh when he felt his arms go limp and secretly sneaked his hands across Alec's bare chest and around his back, inside his waistcoat.

Their lips moved fervently together again as Alec slowly trailed his hands down Magnus's chest. When they reached the edge of his pants, Alec grabbed Magnus's hips to slightly pick him off the ground and thrusted his hips into his groin one more time. Magnus banged against the door and gasped Alec's name. He wrapped his arms around his neck while Alec gently set him back down and moved his hands to his zipper. Magnus was almost panting in excitement as he watched Alec slowly undo his pants and begin to pull his zipper down. Magnus's mouth was practically watering with temptation as Alec looped his fingers into the side of his jeans and boxers.

Just as Alec was about to yank down Magnus's pants to free his straining erection, the buzzer to Magnus's flat went bezerk.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Magnus huffed and leaned his head back against the door.

"Looks like we'll have to play some more later!" Alec chirped and pulled the zipper back up on Magnus's pants.

Alec finished buttoning Magnus's pants before giving him a quick kiss and unlocking the door.

"This isn't over shadowhuneter." Magnus winked and pushed Alec out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Good little filler? I hope so! :) Let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

* * *

_**malec 4 eva: Maybe a little torture just for you... but i'm not sure yet. And I mean Alec can be Adam Lambert if you would like him to be :) I feel like Magnus is more of a Bill Kaulitz anyways and I think it would be straight up sexy to see Bill and Adam going at it ;) yumm.. anyways yeah that could be a possibility!**_

_**Reipersecutoria:**__** Sorry to disapoint you but the Valentine's chapter isn't coming till this weekend :( and i hope you liked Magnus's reaction to Alec :)**_

**_SheSaidAnonymous_****_: Hope you liked it (:_**

_**BookWorm24601**__**: I hope you liked Magnus's reaction to Alec's look :) and only time will tell about the ending...**_

_**lenkagamine133: Izzy is pretty awesome for doing that! And Yes, I quiet enjoy mini/fearless Alec :)**_

_**Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her:**__** Thanks! and only time will tell the future of Alec, Magnus, and Vladimir ;)**_

**_96Caticat_:**_** Yes, i thought the fearless rune was a nice twist! and thanks! but like i said to malec 4 eva, only time will tell their fates ;)**_


	7. Dancing and Uninvited Guests

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry all my readers :( please don't hate me! i know i said i would have this up last weekend but I have just been sooo busy! It's crazy and I had school today because of the snow! So I should start updating more often. And I wanted this chapter to be absolutley perfect! So the party chapter is finally here! :D Let me know what you think! I'm super excited for this one! Oh and please excuse any mistakes of errors. I still am BETA-LESS!**

**See you at the bottom :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Mortal Instruments :) Just this story and Vladimir ;)**

* * *

Magnus shut his bedroom door and snapped his fingers; successfully locking it so no wandering guests would go snooping into his personal business. Alec was already strutting his stuff over to Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon while he headed to the door to let his guests in.

Before Magnus pressed the intercom that lead to the speaker outside, Isabelle called out to him. "Hey Magnus; how do you like your new present?" Isabelle smirked.

Magnus turned around slightly to throw Isabelle a sly grin. "Actually I quiet enjoy it. I will defiantly be buying you something nice for your birthday. Although I would have been much more pleased, however, if Alec got to finish his trip down south; you would have gotten an even bigger gift too." Magnus winked ad Alec made a thrusting motion with his hips.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "That is the last time I ask you about anything REMOTLEY close to you and your sex life."

Alec giggled and walked over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "You're just jealous because I have a sexy warlock to bang at the end of this party and you don't." Alec teased and stuck his tongue out at her like a five year old would do.

Isabelle huffed and stormed off to find Simon. Magnus smiled and turned back to the intercom just as Alec started planting kisses against the crook of his neck. Magnus sighed and pushed the button on the buzzer. "Bane residence; home of the magnificent Magnus Bane who throws fabulous parties. Please state your name and race."

The intercom crackled to life and a high pitched girl's voice came through the other end. "Marie-Claire and Alexandra; Fey folk."

Magnus released his hand off the buzzer and opened the door to his flat. He remembered meeting the two girls one night at the Pandemonium; they seemed very lively and fun and Magnus just had to invite them.

"I'm going to get something to drink. I'll find you when all the guests have arrived and you're not… distracted." Alec smirked and lightly nipped Magnus's neck before heading off towards the bar.

Magnus smiled and began his decent down the stairs to let in the first of his many guests.

* * *

"Hey Everleigh." Magnus said as he ushered in his last guest of the night.

"Hey Magnus! Thanks for inviting me; it's been a while since I've been to one of your parties and its easy to say I quiet miss them." Everleigh boasted as she stepped into the hallway and began making her way up the stairs.

Everleigh was on of Magnus's old life long pals. Everleigh came to Magnus when she had just gotten turned into a vampire and her creator had just died. Magnus helped her through these tough times and she had always been like a little sister to him.

Magnus quickly followed Everleigh up his stairs and through the threshold of his apartment. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief since that was his last guest he was expecting for the night. He shut the door and turned back around to his now raging party. Magnus checked his phone and saw that it was only 10:45; he had a good hour and fifteen minutes before the expected smooch fest would begin. He gently slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned his attention back to the mesh of gyrating party goers. The dance floor was packed with people ranging from vampires and faeries to the nephilim and warlocks. Out of the corner of his eye Magnus caught a glimpse of Jace and Clary sitting in one of the chairs that surrounded the room, making googley eyes at each other. On the dance floor, however, Magnus could barley see Isabelle and Simon through the hoards of people, grinding to the music. Magnus smirked at the pair; perhaps he could persuade Alec to dance with him for once. Speaking of the blue eyed beauty, where was that boy? The last time Magnus remembered seeing him was when his guests were just starting to arrive. That was almost an hour ago and he hadn't seen the shadowhunter since. Magnus sure hoped that he hadn't gotten his self into trouble why he was gone, and so his search began.

The first place Magnus suspected Alec would be was the kitchen; perhaps the fearless rune wore off and he wanted to be alone. Magnus knew how much Alec hated being around a lot of people and he especially hated it when Magnus threw parties. Magnus sighed as he imagined Alec's rune wearing off right when the party was just getting started. Oh well, he could only hope. Magnus stepped into the kitchen, away from the raging party and quickly scanned the room. Sitting at the round table were a few faeries and vampires, drinking and talking about who knows what. There were also a few couples sitting in the chairs surrounding the walls of the room, sucking each others faces off. Magnus quickly glanced around the room one last time before realizing that Alec was no where to be found. Hmmm… that was odd. Magnus could have sworn he didn't see him in the living room… maybe he was in the bathroom? Magnus swiftly padded out of the kitchen and headed down the hall to the bathroom. There were a few partiers here and there down the secluded hallways but nothing major. Once Magnus reached the bathroom he quietly peered inside only to fins that it was unoccupied. Now Magnus was really confused. Could he be held up in their bedroom? Magnus walked a little bit further down the hallways until he stopped outside the locked door of his bedroom. He snapped his fingers to open the loc and quickly twisted the handle. He opened the door a few inches and barley poked his head inside. Again he found that the room was empty and it looked to have been untouched. Now Magnus was starting to get worried. Had Alec left and not even told him goodbye? No, he couldn't have… but that was the only thing Magnus could think of, unless… the only place Magnus hadn't searched was the dance floor. No, Alec would never have the guts to dance by himself; but then again he supposedly still had the fearless rune on and if he had the fearless rune on then did Alec have the guts to dance with someone else? Oh hell no.

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and quickly stormed off towards the living room. Magnus couldn't begin to imagine Alec dancing with some other downworlder. As Magnus entered the heart of the party he quickly scanned the room looking for his spiky haired lover. Nothing had really seemed to have changed since Magnus last saw it. Everyone was still dancing, drinking, and laughing the night away. Magnus internally scolded himself for not having a good time like everyone else but he needed his Alec. With that thought Magnus started to push his way across the dance floor and through the herds of people.

Magnus finally made it through everyone and ended up standing at the front of the dj stand. Jasper was still behind the stand with his head phones covering his ears and his hands continued spinning the records to the beat of the song. Magnus snapped his fingers in front of his face to get his attention since the music was so loud and with his headphones he probably couldn't hear a thing. At the snapping, Jasper looked up at Magnus and took off his headphones.

"Magnus! Hey man, this is one wicked party!" Jasper practically screamed over the thumping bass.

"Yeah thanks Jasper, anyways, have you seen the guy that was with me earlier? You know the one with the icy blue eyes" Magnus asked with hope.

Jasper seemed to think for a moment before addressing Magnus. "Nah man. I saw him disappear into the dancers about 30 minutes ago but I haven't seen him since."

Magnus sighed but thanked Jasper before returning his attention back to the crowd. Where on earth was Alec? This was beginning to get ridiculous. Magnus grumbled to himself and started to make his way back into the crowd. Now Magnus had no other options. Alec must have left because Magnus had searched his entire apartment for that boy, and for what? Obviously nothing; but Magnus couldn't dwell on the situation for much longer. Sure it upset him but he had a party to tend to. Magnus wiped off his self pity look and put on a fake sparkling smile. He didn't get far however.

Magnus had barley taken a few steps before he felt himself being yanked by his belt loops back to a dark corner on the dance floor. Whoever grabbed Magnus obviously didn't care who he was because Magnus's kidnapper grabbed his hips rather forcefully and started grinding into his backside. Magnus was furious. How dare one of his guests grab him like this; although Magnus wished Alec would have the nerve to do this. Now Magnus was back to being mad at Alec. If he was here then Magnus wouldn't have to be batting off his rude guests.

Magnus was just about to turn around and give whoever grabbed him a piece of his mind when he felt someone growl a low melodic purr in his ear.

"Miss me? I told you I'd come back when you weren't so distracted." The sensual voice purred.

Magnus knew that voice all too well. He had heard it so many times before that he probably could have easily of picked it out of a room of people. Magnus didn't have to turn around to confirm his answer; he felt a tongue dart out and lick the shell of his ear before his lobe was taken in between a pair of teeth.

"Alec…" Magnus moaned.

Magnus was rewarded with a deep thrust of Alec's hips into his backside. Magnus moaned again and laid his hands overtop of Alec's.

"Correct." Alec purred. "Now… Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes." Magnus breathed and dug harder into Alec's groin.

Alec instantly responded by looping his index fingers into the waistband of Magnus's pants and curled the rest of his fingers tightly around his hips. The next song started playing with a fast beat and Magnus started to move his hips in time with the music.

Magnus never thought he would be grinding out in public with Alec. Alec would either be too shy or wouldn't know what to do, but by the way he was dancing now, you would never have known how shy Alec really was.

After a few seconds into the dance, Magnus felt Alec slowly snake his hands across his hips and down to the inside of his thighs. Magnus was almost panting at how close Alec was to his now straining erection. Magnus leaned back against Alec's chest and dug his backside slow and hard into Alec's groin. Magnus smirked when he felt a muffled moan vibrate throughout Alec's body. Alec curled his fingers deeper into Magnus's thighs and pulled him harder up against him. Magnus gasped and leaned his head back against Alec's shoulder.

"Hey baby." Alec winked and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm starting to like this fearless rune." Magnus panted between raged breaths.

Magnus saw a small smirk play at the corner of Alec's mouth before he felt Alec's hands cup his groin and pull him upward and closer to him. Magnus's eyes fell shut and he had to practically bite his lip off to keep from screaming.

"Dear God… Alec…" Magnus moaned and turned around to face Alec.

Sure Alec taking control felt absolutely incredible but why should he be having all the fun? Magnus smirked and grabbed Alec's hips roughly; jerking their hips together in the process. Magnus couldn't help but smile at the moan that erupted from Alec as his head fell limp against Magnus's shoulder. Magnus saw this as the perfect opportunity to take control. Magnus nestled one of his legs in between Alec's knees and slammed their hips together again. A gasp left Alec's lips as Magnus began to grind into him. Slowly, both boys began to get into a rhythm as the song picked up its sensual beat. As the dancing dragged on Magnus slowly worked his hands around the shadowhunters neck and crushed their lips together.

The kiss was hot and passionate from the beginning. Their hips still ground together furiously but now their tongues were moving together too. Magnus practically lost him self as his and Alec's tongue battled for dominance; Alec's sweet taste always drove Magnus mad. Alec let his hands rest on Magnus's hips as they gently swayed along. Before long, Magnus felt Alec slip his tongue out of their adjoining mouths and groaned at the loss of contact. Alec, however, didn't stop kissing him; instead he bit down on Magnus's bottom lip hard enough to make the warlock gasp in pleasure.

"Fuck." Magnus moaned against Alec's lips.

"Oh no. Not yet my love; that would go a little more like this…" Alec responded by grabbing Magnus's ass and thrusting into his hips, hard.

This time Magnus almost did scream, but instead a muffled moan pursed through his lips.

"God, I love you Alec…" Magnus wheezed out of his pleasure filled haze.

"I love you too." Alec smirked and kissed him one last good time.

"But we're going to have to stop; I don't know how much more I can take before I snap and take you all for myself right here on the dance floor." Magnus smirked.

Alec smiled and nodded his head. "I see Isabelle by the bar; want to get a couple of drinks?"

"Sure, c'mon." Magnus said enthusiastically and lead Alec through the crowd.

* * *

"By the angel, please tell me that wasn't you two over there dancing in the corner?" Isabelle asked as Alec and Magnus approached her.

Magnus leaned over the bar and whispered something to the bartender before turning his attention back to Isabelle.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked a little confused.

Isabelle took another swig and leaned up against the bar.

"Yes dearest Isabelle; please inform me and my sexy boyfriend what you mean?" Magnus smirked.

Isabelle shook her head and looked up at him.

"Whoever those two guys were grinding all up each other in that corner just a few seconds before you came over here pretty much had me, and every other person with sexual tendencies in here, drooling." Isabelle laughed.

Alec smirked and ran a hand through his hair and went over to wrap his arms around Magnus's waist.

"We were merely dancing my love." Magnus winked at Isabelle.

"Pshh," Isabelle snorted. "That was more like sex with clothes on."

"Hey, I like my new toy. I better enjoy it while it lasts." Magnus huffed.

Alec leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the neck while Magnus checked his cell phone. It was 11:50 which meant there were only 10 more minutes till Valentines Day.

Alec saw what time it was and swiftly jumped up on the bar catching almost every eye in Magnus's apartment.

"Alec what are you doing?" Isabelle asked.

Instead of answering, Alec let out a long whistle and got everyone's attention.

"10 minutes 'till Valentine's Day!" Alec screeched by cupping his hands around his mouth.

The whole room went into an uproar of cheers, hoots, hollers, and fist pumps. Alec smirked and jumped down from the bar, falling into Magnus's arms as he struggled with his balance.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the forehead.

"I can only imagine." Alec responded and crushed their lips together.

Magnus pulled away and downed his shot that the bartender had brought him before Alec jumped up on the bar.

"Well, sorry to be a party pooper, but I am going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Magnus said as he began to make his way down the hallway.

Since it was so close to Valentine's Day, most of his guests had cleared out of the hallway and made their way to the living room. So far Magnus's night had been going extremely well. Alec's fearless rune was working wonders with the boy's shyness and confidence. Throughout the entire night, Alec had initiated two hot makeout sessions, several groping fests, and an ultra steamy and sexy grinding scene in front of all of his guests. The best part was that Magnus knew that Alec still had more planned up his sleeve since in ten minutes it would be Valentine's Day and who knew what would happen then.

As Magnus made his way further away from the party and closer to his room, he started to obtain a weird feeling; almost like someone was following him. Magnus quickly turned around to see if anyone was there but the only thing he saw was some trash; otherwise the hallway was completely deserted. Even though no one was behind him, Magnus couldn't help but shake the eerie shadow he felt lurking over him.

Once Magnus reached his bedroom door, he opened it in haste and quickly locked the door behind him. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar surroundings took over his senses. He made his was over to the master bathroom and shut the door behind him so he could do his business.

When Magnus relieved himself he glanced in the mirror real quick to make sure his appearance was in tact. It was of course, and Magnus gently smiled to himself. Magnus grabbed the handle and flipped off the light before exiting the bathroom.

As soon as Magnus crossed the threshold into his room, that same skeptical feeling washed over him again. He cautiously looked around the room but saw that everything was still the same as he left it. Why was he getting so paranoid? Maybe he had taken one too many shots and he was feeling a bit uneasy. Yeah, that had to be it.

Magnus huffed and started to make his way over to the door, however he didn't get very far. Before Magnus could even reach the door he felt his body being flung up against the wall much like earlier when Alec had first came to his room. His chest was up against the wall so he couldn't see who was pinning him against the wall but he had a pretty good guess.

"You just couldn't wait for more could ya?" Magnus teased.

"Actually… I don't think I could ever get enough." A seductive voice purred a few centimeters away from his ear.

What the hell? That defiantly wasn't Alec's voice; but the person who had him pinned up against the wall… wasn't a stranger either.

All of a sudden Magnus was spun around to where his back was against the wall and both of his wrists were pinned up above his head. Magnus was also met with a pair of deep violet eyes and a small smirk.

"Vladimir…" Magnus hissed. "I don't recall inviting scum to my party."

Vladimir's smirk grew even more as he leaned down to breath his words against Magnus's mouth.

"And you've done a great job… I see no scum around here just two incredibly sexy warlocks." Vladimir cooed, his warm breath gliding over Magnus's lips.

Magnus was overwhelmed with Vladimir being so close. His signature, musky but clean smell filled Magnus's senses and his eyes slipped shut. It had been a long time since he had been with him but Vladimir's scent and moves Magnus still remembered all too well. As Magnus stood there underneath Vladimir's grip he couldn't help but remember all the times when he and Vladimir used to be in this same position out of lust and love, not hatred.

"Magnus Bane… have you missed this?" Vladimir breathed across his lips.

Magnus clenched his eyes tighter and balled his hands into fists. He was so angry that Vladimir would come into his apartment uninvited, ruin his good time, and corner him in his own bedroom. How could he even think that after years of abandoning him and just ripping his heart into pieces that he could just suddenly pop back into his life and everything be okay? Vladimir didn't understand how many tears were spilled over him; how much hurt and anger raged out of Magnus every day, and the kind of deep dark hole he fell into. Every waking moment of his day would be miserable without him. And now as Magnus stared into those deep violet eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like; one more chance to be in his arms again, to kiss him, to make memories with him, to be with him… to love him again. No… Now Magnus was furious. Not at Vladimir, but at himself. How could he even think of things like that? Alec is the one; there would never be anyone else like Alec. Alec was his knight in shinning armor. Alec was the one who had saved him from his depression and he was the one who showed him what it was like to live again.

"No." Magnus said firm and aggressively; wiping any emotion from his face.

Vladimir chuckled and rubbed his thumbs in smooth circles on his wrists.

"Your pulse says otherwise." Vladimir said as he pressed his thumb against Magnus's throbbing vain; hard.

Magnus gasped involuntarily and bucked his hips at the new sensation. Vladimir grinned and slammed his hips into Magnus's, locking them together and keeping Magnus pinned up against the wall. A small sound between a moan and a whimper erupted from Magnus.

"Now, now Maggie. Try to control yourself." Vladimir whispered.

He was too close. The scent of Vladimir was intoxicating him and making his chest tighten up. Magnus could feel Vladimir's breathe on his lips and he couldn't help but reminisce. Magnus's knees were getting weak and his heart was beating extremely fast… he had to get away from him. Magnus tried to pull away but as soon as he did he felt Vladimir's hips dig into his own harder. This time Magnus moaned pretty loud; he couldn't stop it.

"Please…" Magnus breathed. "Let me go…"

"Who are you trying to fool Magnus? You don't want me to let you go." Vladimir smirked.

"Yes… Vladimir, please." Magnus was pleading now. He had to get away before he did something he would regret.

"Yes what Magnus?" Vladimir teased as he inched closer to Magnus's lips.

"God… Vladimir just…" Magnus was having trouble with his words.

In a split second Magnus felt the warmth of Vladimir's lips crushing down on his own. The kiss was hard and longing… Vladimir had missed him and Magnus could tell. All of the old emotions came flooding back to him; all the hurt, the pain, the misery, the lust, the love… everything was crashing over Magnus in waves and he couldn't help but fall into the kiss. Magnus could feel Vladimir moan against his lips as their tongues intertwined for the first time in years.

Magnus had to admit, he often thought about what it would be like to be with Vladimir one last time and as they stood there, lips locked Magnus couldn't help but feel a deep pang in his chest. It wasn't the same and Magnus knew why. There wasn't a spot in his heart for Vladimir anymore. Alec had completely taken over and he was the one he loved with every inch of his heart and soul. Gosh how could he have been so stupid? Actually believing he still had feelings for Vladimir when Alec was there for him all along.

As Vladimir tried to deepen the kiss even more his hands began to loosen their grip on Magnus's wrist. Magnus felt him ease off and just as he did he quickly threw his hands out and pushed Vladimir as hard as he could in the chest, knocking him a few feet away from him. Vladimir and Magnus were both panting as they glared into each others eyes.

"I don't love you Vladimir. You don't have my heart anymore… the love of my life does." Magnus panted.

"That's okay… he might not love you anymore though… I think he's seen enough." Vladimir smirked.

What? What was he talking about? Magnus wondered as he saw Vladimir nudge his head towards the door. Magnus turned to look and saw a beautiful shadowhunter with their arms crossed over his chest, looming in the doorway.

Alec….

* * *

**A/N: Before you start screaming at me and shooting me please listen! I did that ^^^^ for a reason and as you can see Magnus realized that Alec is his true love :) but will it be too late? Who knows... Rate and Review! Please Please Please Please! The more I get the faster I update :)**

**Also I want to know... should they fight? should Alec storm out? What should happen next? I would love to hear your ideas :)**

**Uhm so sorry guys. I can't reply to your reviews this week! :( But i PINKY PROMISE that I will in the next chapter! which should be soon! But i'm only replying to the reviews I get on this chapter :) not chapter 6. sorry! anyways! I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think! :D**

**love izzy.**


	8. Fights and Tears

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again :) I got so excited from all the reviews I got from the last chapter that I just couldn't wait to post this one up! :) I really wanted to post this on Valentine's Day but my computer had crashed so the earliest i could get it up was today... :/ sorry about that. So excuse any of my mistakes. I'm running off of my own brain since I still have yet to find a beta :/ let me know if you know of anyone willing to do so!**

**Anyways see you at the bottom! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything from the Mortal Instruments. Cassie Clare does! But i do own Jasper, Xavier, and Vladimir :) sorry i forgot to mention that in the last chapter.**

* * *

Alec quickly glanced at his phone before flipping it shut and slipping it back into his pocket. It was already 11:55 and Magnus still wasn't back yet. It wasn't like Magnus to take that long in the bathroom, unless he was fixing his hair.

"Alec, where's your boy toy at?" Isabelle joked as she downed another shot of patron.

"I don't know… He's been gone for a while hasn't he?" Alec asked.

Isabelle nodded. "Maybe you should go look for him."

Alec shrugged and decided she was right. Maybe he needed help or was in trouble? Alec sighed and set his glass back down. He tipped the bartender and then started to make his way down the hall towards the bathroom.

He was probably just overreacting. Magnus was probably fixing his makeup or hair or something. He shouldn't be getting worked up if he had been gone for 6 minutes; he should really learn to trust the warlock more. Although when you have a sexy boyfriend like Magnus, then you really have to watch them… especially on Valentine's Day.

Finally Alec reached the door of the bathroom but only to find it wide open and all the lights off. That was strange? Maybe he used the bathroom in his room. Alec turned away from the bathroom and made his way towards Magnus's room. As he inched closer and closer Alec saw that Magnus's door was cracked open, not completely closed. There also sounded like two people were inside having an argument but Alec couldn't understand what they were saying.

Alec slid along down the wall until he reached the door and gently inched his ear as close to the crack as possible to hear what was going on.

"Now, now Maggie. Try to control yourself." Alec heard someone hiss.

Who in the hell was in there with Magnus? He had heard that voice before but couldn't put a name on it. Alec didn't want to barge in just yet… he wanted to see who that was and what Magnus was doing.

"Please…" Magnus breathed. "Let me go…"

So Magnus was trapped? He didn't sound like he was putting up much of a fight.

"Who are you trying to fool Magnus? You don't want me to let you go." Alec heard the same boy growl.

"Yes… Vladimir, please." Magnus pleaded.

So it was Vladimir in there? Oh hell no. Now Alec was pissed. How did he get in there? Alec didn't even know Vladimir was here.

"Yes what Magnus?" Vladimir teased.

"God… Vladimir just…" Alec could tell how much trouble Magnus was having now.

Then there was silence. What? Alec inched closer to see if he could hear anything else but the boys weren't saying anything. All of a sudden Alec heard Vladimir moan and that was what set him off. Alec quietly pushed the door open and his heart almost shattered.

There was Magnus, pinned up against the wall, underneath Vladimir, with their lips locked. How could Magnus? After everything they had been through; why would he throw away their relationship for one person from his past… Alec's emotions were going wild.

He cocked his leg and folded his arms over his chest. Magnus hadn't seen him yet and he didn't look like he was going to pull away anytime soon. It looked as if…. as if… Magnus was actually kissing Vladimir back. Alec could feel hot tears gathering in his eyes and threatening to spill over, but he blinked them away. Alec couldn't move, couldn't breathe… It was almost like watching a train wreck before his very eyes. He couldn't bring himself to do anything except stand there and stare at the love of his life kissing someone else.

Alec was almost about to run out of the room and burst into tears when he saw Vladimir's grip start to loosen on Magnus's wrists. They weren't going to go further than this were they? Now Alec's rage was boiling inside of him. How dare Magnus.

All of a sudden Alec saw Vladimir being flung halfway across the room. Magnus was standing there with hurt in his eyes and his fists clenched.

"I don't love you Vladimir. You don't have my heart anymore… the love of my life does." Magnus panted and his eyes filled with rage.

Alec could see tiny blue sparks falling from Magnus's fingertips; it looked as if he would attack Vladimir at any moment. Maybe Magnus really did love him. Alec was a little angry at himself for thinking that Magnus would go back to Vladimir; but by what he had just seen… Alec knew that Magnus really did love him, and always would.

"That's okay… he might not love you anymore though… I think he's seen enough." Vladimir smirked.

Magnus quickly turned to look and stared Alec right in the eyes. Alec could see all the rage and hurt and sorrow in his cat-like eyes. Alec could also see unshed tears starting to well up in them.

"Alec…" Magnus breathed in a whisper. "I… I'm so sorry…"

Alec stuck up his hand to silence Magnus. He didn't need to apologize to anything. This was all Vladimir's fault and Alec knew that Magnus loved him.

"Looks like you royally pissed him off, ey Maggie?" Vladimir chuckled.

Magnus looked on the verge of breaking and Alec decided to speak up.

"Actually… Vladimir is it?" Alec asked. "Anyways, Vladimir, Magnus hasn't done a thing for me to be pissed off about; but you on the other hand… May not be as lucky." Alec smirked as he went to stand in front of Magnus.

Vladimir chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh really?" Vladimir grinned.

Alec nodded and reached for his seraph blade in the side of his belt. Magnus grabbed his elbow and Alec turned to look at him.

"Alec… Please." Magnus pleaded.

Alec knew he didn't want to see a fight break out to where he could get hurt but Magnus had to have more faith in him than that. Alec nodded and turned back to see Vladimir's hands ablaze with purple lightening.

"Show me what you got shadowhunter." Vladimir hissed.

Vladimir arched his arm and threw a stream of lightening at Alec. Alec ducked and rolled closer to Vladimir. Magnus quickly deflected the magic and stood in awe as Alec went after Vladimir. Vladimir shot a few lightning bolts at Alec but he quickly jumped out of the way and went for Vladimir's throat. Vladimir was just about to launch another round of magic attacks when Alec brought his fist into his forearm and batted his arm away. Vladimir swung out with his left hand and connected with Alec's wrist as Alec blocked the hit. Vladimir swung out with his leg but Alec quickly rolled out of the way and was now standing directly behind Vladimir. Alec threw a few jabs into his back but was instantly backhanded by Vladimir's fist. Alec's head snapped to the left and his senses went into a daze. He could barley hear Magnus calling out his name as he felt another blow into his side. Alec fell on his side but quickly got back up. Vladimir still had a smirk on his face and countless punches and kicks were thrown. Alec was getting pretty tired and he wanted this ended now.

Alec brought his hand back to throw another punch but was kneed in the gut by Vladimir. Alec hunched over and wheezed out a breath. He could hear Vladimir laughing as his hands raged with the same purple lightening as before. Before Vladimir could finish him off, Alec quickly swiped his leg out and connected with Vladimir's knees. Vladimir's body thudded on Magnus's carpet and his lightening disappeared. Alec decided to take his last chance at ending this and quickly climbed up on Vladimir's chest; pinning his arms down with his knees. Alec grabbed the seraph blade out of his belt and held it up against Vladimir's throat. Vladimir screamed and Alec could see his flesh sizzling underneath the angelic blade. Vladimir began writhing and thrashing underneath Alec and Alec decided to let up on the blade a little. There was a bleeding and burning gash going from the side of his neck to halfway across his throat; but with Magnus's magical ability it was slowly beginning to heal.

Vladimir was gasping and panting on the ground as Alec dug his knees harder into his arms and leaned down to where he was just inches from Vladimir's face.

"Now listen to me Vladimir, and you listen good. Magnus is mine, got it? I don't know who you think you are coming into our house like this but he will never love you. And as long as I am in the picture I'm going to do everything I can to keep you away from him." Alec hissed in his face.

Alec pressed the blade against Vladimir's neck again and he screamed in agony.

"Now I don't want to ever see you around Magnus again got it? Otherwise you're going to be dealing with a lot of pissed of people."

Alec moved to get off of Vladimir but was yanked back down onto his chest. Vladimir leaned up and hissed into Alec's ear.

"You can't protect him, shadowhunter. No one can; and when I come back for him, he will be mine, and there's nothing that you will be able to do that. Magnus and I have a deeper connection than you two will ever have. It's just a matter of time before that side of him takes over." Vladimir smirked and pushed Alec hard off of him.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled and caught him in his arms just as Alec fell backwards.

The pair looked up to see Vladimir standing before a glowing portal.

"This isn't over. I'll be back for you Magnus." Vladimir smirked and stepped through the portal just as it disappeared.

"Alec! Alec honey, are you okay." Magnus asked as he cupped his cheeks.

"Yes Magnus, I'm fine." Alec breathed as he stood up and faced Magnus.

"Alec I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen. You have to believe me Alec; Vladimir is just trying to put us against each other. Alec, its you I love, not him. You have to believe me."

Alec looked up to see tears streaming down Magnus's cheeks as he kept rambling on about what just happened. Alec put his index finger up to Magnus's lips to get him to shut up.

"Magnus, stop. It's okay." Alec whispered. "I know. I saw your reaction after he kissed you. You were full of so much anger and rage, and when you saw me you looked as if you were about to break down at any second. Magnus I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it every time we touch."

More tears streamed down Magnus's cheeks and he closed his eyes. Alec reached up to cup his cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"Magnus look at me." Alec coaxed.

Magnus gently opened his eyes and stared into Alec's icy blue ones.

"Magnus Bane, I love you. I would do anything in the world to protect you; even if that means fighting off one of your crazy exes." Alec cooed.

Magnus nodded and leaned his head down to where their foreheads were touching.

Off in the distance Alec could hear Magnus's guests counting down from 10.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy Valentine's Day!" Everyone hooted and hollered in Magnus's apartment.

"After all we've been through… Will you still be my Valentine Alec?" Magnus cautiously asked.

Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes and smiled.

"I will always be your Valentine Magnus." Alec whispered and pulled Magnus down to where their lips could meet.

It was gentle and loving. They kissed each other as if one of them might break at any second; but the kiss was still full of passion ad longing.

Alec pulled away and looked into Magnus's eyes one last time.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Magnus." Alec smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alec." Magnus said and captured Alec's lips again once more.

As they stood together, bodies pressed up against each other, and their lips locked they both knew that everything would be okay. Words didn't need to be spoken for either of them to know how much they loved each other. They could feel it in their bodies… in their minds… but most importantly, in their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? I know it was kind of a filler but I thought I should get this out there and end the party chapter for good before starting on anything else! Anyways I hope this is how you wanted it to end :) A little violence... just for malec4eva :) hahah. anyways please please please rate and review! the more reviews I get the quicker I update! :D Also I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted me to start doing a playlist for each chapter? Like what songs I'm listening to while writing it or what songs I think go with the chapter... anyways let me know! :D**

* * *

**malec 4 eva:**** I hope this was an okay amount of violence for you :) i know how much you hate Vladimir and i figured this would help ease your pain :) hahaha.**

**Patricia Sage:**** I'm glad you like it :) and I hope this was a quick enough update for you.**

**MrsMalec:**** Thank you! :D I'm so so so glad you like it! I try really hard for people to get into the story. And I hope this was enough action for you? :) haha, thanks again!**

**xoxh3l3nxox:**** I'm sorry. But i just couldn't bring myself to let Magnus suffer. Not yet at least... ;) But i hope you like this chapter anyways?******

IssyRedbird:** Yes, I love Alec and his fearless rune :) It's so much fun. And I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reipersecutoria:**** Thank you! and I tried my hardest to update on Valentine's Day but it just didn't happen. Anyways thanks for your review I really do appreciate it :D**

**Jace'sclarywithbrownhair:**** Hope you liked the chapter! :D I should be updating again this weekend.**

**Eletigalo:**** You don't know how big of a compliment that is! :) I've read many Malec stories and sometimes I feel like mine just don't even compare... but thank you so so so so much! :D That means a lot! and also thanks for reviewing when you just started reading! Most people don't review... but again thanks so much! :D**

**Bookworm24601:**** Sorry I couldn't tear them apart just yet... but there is GOING to be a lot of angst later on in the story! I promise :) I have a major plot turning in my head right now... BUT! You don't get to see it just yet! but trust me... It's coming... just wait for the next chapter... :)**

**Allons-y allonso .:**** I hope this was okay. I needed it to happen this way so my bigger plot could come into action! :) I hope you like it so far though!**

**ILuvYa44:**** Sorry, I tried to update this on Valentine's Day but it just wasn't working... anyways! I hope this is soon enough for you :) ******


	9. Rude Awakenings and Pancakes

**A/N: ... I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover what I've done... I've probably lost over half of my readers because i haven't updated in forever! I am sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sorry readers... :( I just don't even know what happened... and all I can hope for is that you guys will EVENTUALLY forgive me... :( please? If you do... then i PROMISE i'll update more! I just was so out of this story and I just couldn't get back into it! It just wasn't happening... but I felt so terrible that I quickly typed this chapter as an apology... It's not the best but it does have some Malec fluff that everyone loves... hopefully it will be enough until I post chapter 10 up, hopefully by saturday! :D anyways I'm rambling.**

**See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer:I do not, nor will i ever, be Cassandra Clare and own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

A sliver of light seeped in through Magnus's semi drawn curtains and managed to hit Alec right on his closed eyelids. Alec groaned and slowly peeled his eyes open. He scooted over to where the sun wasn't in his eyes but instantly ran into a body. Alec looked up to see a very tan, shirtless, warlock, smiling down at him.

"Good morning beautiful." Magnus cooed and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him flush against him.

Magnus's intoxicating scent with a hint of lavender filled his senses and Alec couldn't help but nuzzle into Magnus's flawless chest.

"Good morning Magnus." Alec sighed as he felt one of Magnus's hands slowly comb through his tousled bed hair.

They both sat through a moment of silence, just languishing in the feel of each other's presence. However, Magnus just had to ruin it. Alec felt Magnus's hands linger around to his backside and grope him rather roughly.

"How about we spend this glorious Valentine's Day morning together by wrestling under my new sheets until one of us caves by screaming the others name in complete ecstasy?" Magnus hissed in his ear, also giving his ass one last hard squeeze.

"Magnus!" Alec gasped and a scarlet blush managed to creep up on his face.

"I wouldn't be too loud darling; there might still be guests in our apartment." Magnus winked and licked the shell of his ear.

"Are you serious? Then cut it out Magnus!" Alec blushed even harder and dug his face deeper into the warlock's chest.

Alec felt Magnus's chest vibrate with a series of chuckles and Magnus placed a sweet kiss on the top of his head.

"Sorry love; I just had to see if that fearless rune was still in affect of not." Magnus whispered into his hairline.

"By the angel…. Please don't remind me of that." Alec whimpered. "I don't want to think about how big of a fool I looked like last night."

Another chuckle escaped Magnus's throat as he cradled Alec in his arms.

"Awh, why not? I rather enjoyed that Alec. Grinding all up on my backside, touching me inappropriately in public, giving me one of the biggest hard on's I've ever experienced. Yeah, I think I quiet enjoyed that Alec." Magnus joked.

Alec groaned and his blush was a furious red by now. Magnus placed two manicured fingers under his chin and tilted his head up to where their eyes were locked together.

"But then again, I also missed the sweet, shy, and wonderful side of Alec that blushes at anything crude or remotely vulgar I say." Magnus smiled.

Alec couldn't help but smile at the sincerity coming from his words. He tilted his chin up a little more and captured Magnus's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and simple, but ended way too soon. Magnus pulled away and looked back down into the icy blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"Are you hungry?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged and moved to a sitting position. "Coffee would be nice."

Magnus nodded and gently threw the covers off of him. He slowly made his way over to his closet and disappeared into the vast collections of clothing. Soon after, he emerged with two robes. One was electric purple, dusted with glitter and adorned with a big golden M on the right side of his chest; Alec suspected that that was Magnus's. The other one was solid black and lacked any form of color, whatsoever, except for a scarlet A embroidered on the right side; exactly like Magnus's. Magnus threw Alec the black robe and while slipping on his purple one. Alec quickly threw it on and quietly followed Magnus out into the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen, Alec saw Magnus stop at the edge of the living room and place his hands on his hips. Alec slowly inched up beside Magnus to see what he could possibly be scowling at. All of the furniture had been returned to their original places; Alec suspected Magnus had done this after all his guests had filled out, however, there was still four bodies scattered around the living room.

Alec couldn't help but chuckle at Magnus's face upon seeing Simon passed out in the middle of the floor, Isabelle lounged out across his love seat, Jace uncomfortably curled up in one of the arm chairs, and Clary hanging halfway on, halfway off his extra long couch. They were all in a deep sleep of course, but Magnus still wasn't happy with the fact that they all decided to crash here for the night.

"Alec you do know that I love you dearly right?" Magnus asked while folding his arms across his chest.

"Yesss." Alec cooed while managing to hold back a fit of giggles.

"However, I do not appreciate your 'friends' as nearly as much." Magnus huffed.

Alec quietly walked over and laced his arms around Magnus waist and rested his head against his shoulder.

"It's okay. I still love you." Alec added.

Magnus seemed to relax a little and smiled down at Alec.

"Oh well… I suppose we should wake them up now, to see if any of them want any breakfast." Magnus chuckled.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a giant fog horn appeared in his hands. Magnus smirked.

"You wouldn't…" Alec giggled and looked up incredulously at Magnus.

"You might want to hold your ears darling." Magnus grinned.

Alec released Magnus's waist and pressed the palm of his hands over his ears. Magnus snapped his fingers again and the fog horn started to shrill with the most annoying noise Alec had ever heard. The three shadowhunters and vampire immediately sat up and groaned, covering their ears with their hands.

"Turn it off!" Jace shrieked as he curled deeper into the chair.

Magnus felt as if they had enough torment for now and snapped his fingers again to make the incredibly annoying horn, disappear.

"Good morning all." Magnus chuckled.

The four of them groaned and rubbed their eye's with the back of their hands.

"That is the _last _time I ever fall asleep at Magnus's without asking him." Isabelle whined and forced herself into a sitting position on the couch.

Clary yawned and stretched her hands out over her head.

"What time is it?" Simon groaned from his place on the floor.

"Time for you all to get up and tell me what you want for breakfast." Magnus barked.

By now Alec had returned his hands to Magnus's waist and was nuzzling his face in between his shoulder blades.

"Pancakes!" Jace said way too enthusiastically, considering how early it was.

Magnus turned to face Alec and pressed their foreheads together. He raised an eyebrow, secretly asking if that was okay with him.

"Pancakes sound great." Alec smiled and placed a swift kiss on his lips.

"You better be lucky I love you, otherwise your friends would have been kicked out of my flat by now." Magnus smirked and pulled away to make his way to the kitchen.

Alec chuckled and swiftly fell into step behind him while the others groaned and complained about how early it was.

* * *

"Magnus, now I see why Alec loves you." Isabelle said as she flopped back against her chair.

Everyone had just finished wolfing down a stack of pancakes and were now relishing in their full and happy stomachs.

"Magnus I never knew you could cook." Clary breathed through her last bite of her delicious breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it." Magnus barked as he leaned up against the counter with a sparkly mug of coffee in his hands.

Just as Magnus took a sip of his coffee, he felt the warmth of two muscular arms wrap around his mid section. Magnus sighed and leaned into the chest of Alec and proceeded to finish off his mug. Alec placed a swift kiss on the crook of Magnus's neck and nuzzled his face into the warm spot.

"Shit!" Jace exclaimed. "It's almost 1 o'clock! Mayrse is going to kill us!"

Jace abruptly stood up from the table, successfully pulling Clary with him in his haste. Isabelle and Simon quickly followed suit and brought their dishes over to the sink. Isabelle and Jace flew out of the kitchen to collect their things while Simon and Clary stayed behind.

"Thanks for the breakfast Magnus. Sorry we can't help you clean up, but you know how Mayrse is. We've already missed a hour's worth of training." Clary tried to apologize.

Magnus waved his hand at the small red head and smiled. "Its fine, its fine. Don't worry about it."

Clary smiled back and gave Magnus a quick hug before dragging Simon out into the living room. Magnus chuckled and sat his coffee mug back down on the counter. Once the cup was out of his hand, he gently wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him flush against his chest.

"So does that mean I get to lose my boy toy too?" Magnus asked with a puppy dog pout on his face.

Alec smirked and placed a quick kiss on the warlock's puckered lips.

"Unfortunately, yes. Mom is probably furious enough, she would be even angrier if I didn't come home." Alec pouted.

Magnus sighed and released the death grip he had on the boy. Alec smiled and gave him one last kiss before venturing out into the living room with all the others.

"C'mon Casanova we don't have all day!" Jace exclaimed while trying to usher everyone out the door.

Alec began striding over but was quickly caught by a hand wrapping around his forearm. Alec turned around and looked up into the smirking face of Magnus.

"Call me?" Magnus winked and let go of Alec's arm.

Alec gave a quick nod and swiftly made his way out the door behind everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that makes up for just a little bit until i can update again saturday! I really really really am truley sorry! D: you just don't understand! I PROMISE i will update saturday! Otherwise you may come find me and beat me over the head mercifully until i write more! Anyways please please please review! and i hope you could forgive me... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Bookworm24601: Yes... Vladimir shall be back... unfortunatley... It's going to happen.. and Malec will be experiencing some troubles in the new future if you can believe it! ;) and if you still want to read this even though I'm terrible and haven't updated in... FOREVER! I'm sorry...**

**malec 4 eva: I'm glad it made you happy! And I am so so so so so sorry for not updating! :( Please forgive me? I promise I'll make the story worth your while...!**

**Jace'sclarywithbrownhair: Yes, Vladimir is definatly ruining Malec! and he is about to make it even worse! ;) but you'll just have to read and find out... that is... if you could ever forgive me for not updating? :(**

**Reipersecutoria: I'll try to work on the playlist for the next chapter since I'm so behind! but anyways I'm glad you liked my Alec! :) Maybe we will see more of him in the future? If you stick around even though I am a horrible writer :(**

**ResseCullan01: Thanks! :) sorry for the wait!**

**Patricia Sage: Oh yes... MUCH MUCH more will be coming! :D**

**Sonar-900: nope no Camille :) although i may throw her in there... and I'm glad you liked it! more will be coming soon!**


	10. Clients and Heartbreaks

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers! :) It is 11:00 on SATURDAY! I told you I'd update by Saturday! :) So sorry! You can't hunt me down and kill me! Anyways, as promised! The next chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy it! This is where the drama starts to happen... However I am a little upset that I didn't get a whole lot of reviews... :( it makes me not want to update... but anyways! **

**See you at the bottom :)**

**Disclaimer:I still do not own The Mortal Instruments... :/**

_**

* * *

**_

Magnus:

_Hey Beautiful ;)_

_**Alec:**__ Hey Magnus._

_**Magnus:**__ What might my wonderful shadowhunter be doing?_

_**Alec:**__ Well we are taking a break from training. We're going to start to start again in 10 minutes. How about you?_

_**Magnus:**__ Missing those icy blue eyes of yours… When can I see you?_

_**Alec:**__ Well… We should be done around 4. I could take a shower and come over around 5?_

_**Magnus:**__ Excellent! My last client should be finished around 5:30. How about I make us dinner and we can spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching project runway? :)_

_**Alec:**__ Uhh… Dinner sounds nice… I don't know about project runway though…_

_**Magnus:**__ But darling! :(_

_**Alec:**__ …_

_**Magnus:**__ Fine… maybe some cuddling though?_

_**Alec:**__ Deal and I have to go. Jace is calling._

_**Magnus:**__ Okay Alec. I love you._

_**Alec:**__ I love you too Magnus._

Magnus smiled to himself at Alec's last message and gently slid his phone back into his pocket. It was 3:45 and Magnus had already seen eight clients today. He was a little pissy but luckily he only had one client left, who was supposed to be there at four. Supposedly they wanted something with the book of white but Magnus wasn't going to let them anywhere near his book. He tried getting a hold of the stranger to cancel but he could never get in touch with him. Instead when his guest arrived he would politely shoo them out and spend the rest of his Valentine's Day with his wonderful boyfriend. Sure, Magnus had seen Alec all last night at his party and this morning but he couldn't get enough of that boy.

Chairman Meow suddenly brought Magnus out of his thoughts when the white little fluff ball jumped onto his lap. Magnus couldn't help but smile at the little feline. All it wanted was some love and attention, but ever since Alec came into Magnus's life, all that affection was spent on him.

Magnus smiled at the cat and scratched it behind its ears; silently apologizing for his lack of attention. Chairman Meow closed its eyes and nuzzled into Magnus's touch, indicating that he forgave him. The small cat then curled into Magnus's side and began purring. Sometimes Magnus whished he could just curl up and take a nap whenever he wanted, but he couldn't. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he hardly ever got a day off…

And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. He didn't lock his building door but he made sure to keep the door to his flat locked at all times. Magnus quickly looked at his phone and saw that it was 3:55; at least his client was early and not late.

Magnus sighed and pushed Chairman Meow over a little so he could get up. Magnus got up from the couch and gracefully strode over to the door. He decided not to open the door just yet. Instead he just yelled through the door.

"I'm sorry but you're just wasting your time. There is no way you're getting anywhere near the book of white, no matter the circumstances." Magnus barked through the door.

There was a moment of silence before a muffled reply was heard through the wood.

"I'm sorry but that is not the only thing I require…" The voice sounded slightly familiar.

Magnus thought about it for a moment before beginning to unlock the latches. The least he could do was listen to what the person had to say.

"And what might that be?" Magnus questioned as he unlocked the last latch and swung open the door.

Magnus's breath caught in his throat as he peered into those radiant purple eyes, staring right back at him. Magnus took a few steps back from the door out of shock. His "client" however cocked a smirk on his face and followed Magnus into his apartment. Once he was inside the threshold he gently shut the door behind him and locked it.

"You." Vladimir grinned.

* * *

Alec swiped away a small section of his fogged up mirror so he could see the reflection of his face. The 30 minute shower he just took did wonders to his sore muscles and now he had to inspect his towel dried hair. The black mop on his head was messier than ever but he managed to tame some of the wild strands by combing it with his fingers. Once he was satisfied, Alec shut off the bathroom light and made his way into his bedroom.

His gear from the training session was scattered haphazardly around his room, obviously thrown off in a haste to get into the shower. Alec sighed and decided to clean it up some other time. The only thing he was focused on at the moment was getting to Magnus's. He gripped the towel around his waist and trudged over to his semi-messy dresser, in an attempt to find something to wear. Alec pulled open the top drawer and picked out the first pair of black boxers and socks he saw. He quickly dropped his towel and pulled the articles of clothing on in case anyone happened to walk into his room.

After he pulled on his undergarments he shut his top drawers and went to the bottom ones. Inside he found a pair of jeans that Isabelle had bought him a while back. They hung low on his hips and looked like something a guy from a Hollister ad would wear. He decided that Magnus would probably appreciate them and quickly pulled them on over his boxers.

Just as Alec buttoned the last notch on his jeans, his phone started vibrating. Alec sighed and strode over to his nightstand; shirtless and damp from the shower. Once Alec reached his bed he gracefully flopped down onto his sheets and snatched his phone off the nightstand. He rolled over onto his back and flipped open his phone. The screen lit up and glowed, indicating that he had a new message from Magnus. Alec smiled to himself and hit the 'view now' button to read it.

Alec's smile quickly faded and his jaw dropped as he read the message over and over again. His heart clenched inside his chest and he was frozen to the spot on his bed. He couldn't believe what was going on. Why would Magnus say such a thing?

_**Magnus:**__ I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye Alec._

Magnus couldn't possibly be leaving him… could he? A single tear escaped from the corner of Alec's eye as he sunk back into the confines of his sheets. What could Alec have possibly have done for Magnus to send that? Was it something he did today? Was it something that happened at the party?

That's when it hit him… The party…

Alec remembered walking in on Vladimir and Magnus just before midnight. They were locked at the lips but Magnus eventually pushed him off with anger in his eyes. Magnus looked distraught and Alec took that as a good sign that whatever they had wasn't there anymore… that Magnus loved Alec.

Could that all have been a show? A show to fool Alec? No… it couldn't have been,

Alec's sorrow quickly turned to rage as he flew up from the bed and stormed over to his closet. He quickly threw on a black t shirt, pulled his shoes on, grabbed his phone, and slammed the door to his room. Alec stormed down the hallway, blowing past Isabelle who looked sincerely worried at her brother's newfound fury. Alec didn't care to comfort her at the moment. All he cared about was getting to Magnus's and demanding an explanation.

As Alec stepped inside the elevator and went to shut the doors, he caught a glimpse of the hurt on Isabelle's face. He tried to mask the most apologetic look on his face before shutting the doors, and riding the elevator down to the first floor. The doors opened up and Alec stormed over to the Institutes doors, throwing them opening and stepping out onto the streets of New York.

He was going to Magnus's and nothing could stop him now.

* * *

Alec was out of the taxi and had his money thrown to the driver before the cab even came to a complete stop. Alec quickly slammed the door shut and took long strides up to the door of the warlock's apartment building. Instead of ringing the buzzer like he normally would have, Alec threw open the door in his anger filled haze and began his sprint up the stairs to Magnus's apartment.

When Alec reached Magnus's door he quickly jerked on the knob but to no avail would it budge. The door was locked. Alec grumbled to himself and fished around in his pockets looking for the key that Magnus had given him when they first started dating.

"You've got to be kidding me…." Alec argued with himself when he pulled his hands out of his pockets with nothing.

He had forgotten to grab the key off his dresser when he was getting dressed. Alec really had hoped to be able to storm into Magnus's apartment without any interruptions but without his key then that couldn't be possible. Magnus was going to have to open the door for him.

Alec inhaled a deep breath and banged his fists on the warlock's door like a cop would do.

"MAGNUS BANE YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Alec bellowed through the wood.

He waited a few moments, trying to listen to any indication that might prove that Magnus was in his apartment. Alec heard a door opening and closing, probably his bedroom, and a few footsteps coming near the door. The footsteps stopped right in front of the door but the door remained closed. Alec was beyond frustrated at this point. Magnus was obviously mocking him by just standing there; this made Alec lift his fists and relentlessly beat against the door again.

"MAGNUS I KNOW YOUR IN THERE YOU ASSHOLE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Alec was raging.

There was a series of locks unlatching and Alec quit beating on the door but didn't remove the scowl on his face. After a few more locks and the door was open, revealing the tall warlock in all his glory. His hair was spiked up in its signature style and his attire was as colorful at it ever was. His makeup consisted of black eyeliner, purple and silver eye shadow, black mascara, and a thin sheen of clear lip gloss.

"Yes….?" Magnus drawled out in an annoyed tone.

Alec was dumbfounded. Magnus had just broken up with him, for no apparent reason at all and he was lounging in his doorway without any emotion on his face.

"You break up with me in a text, for no reason at all, and all you can say is yes…?" Alec screamed at the top of his lungs.

Magnus didn't even flinch at his words; he just stood there looking at him looking annoyed. Magnus shrugged his shoulders and strode back into his apartment. This wasn't going to go well at all. Alec quickly caught the door and followed Magnus inside.

"Uhm… HELLO? I want some answers!" Alec yelled. He was done trying to be nice.

Magnus stopped in his tracks, and turned around to look at Alec with his arms folded across his chest.

"Like what? Don't you understand what breaking up means?" Magnus questioned with a scowl on his face.

Alec was a little taken aback by how Magnus didn't seem to care about him at all. It was almost like it wasn't even the same Magnus…

"How? After everything we've been through… you can't just end it like that!" Alec lowered his voice a little but still kept the same amount of anger.

"I can, and I did. Like I said Alec, it's just not working for me anymore… The love is gone." Magnus drawled out, seeming annoyed.

"How could you say that?" Alec's voice was at a scream again. "You're just going to throw all we have away? Magnus… I…" Alec was beginning to get chocked on his words as tears threatened to spill.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and looked down at Alec. Alec couldn't see any trace of emotion. No. This wasn't his Magnus… this was a monster who was pretending to be him. His Magnus would never look at him this way. He would never end something as beautiful as what they had. It just wasn't him.

But there he was, staring at him with cold and heartless eyes… no trace of love or emotion. Alec never would have believed it if he wasn't witnessing it in front of his own eyes.

"You what Alec?" Magnus snapped at him rather viciously.

"I… Well- I…" Alec chocked on the hard lump forming in his throat.

Alec took a deep breath and blinked back the tears he was holding in.

"I love you Magnus…" Alec managed to whisper.

There was a moment of silence that passed between the two boys and the more time that pressed on, the more worried Alec became. All of a sudden, a big, evil, smirk managed to make its way up on Magnus's face. His eyes were full of disgust and Alec just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"You don't know what love is shadowhunter… Look at you; how pathetic. You thought what we had was love? HA! I never loved you…" Magnus growled between his teeth.

It took Alec a moment for Magnus's words to make sense inside his head; but when they did it felt like Alec's whole world was falling out of orbit. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest by the love of his life… The room was spinning and Alec's knees started to become weak. Alec couldn't fight back the tears any longer as they flooded in rivers over his eyelids. A few strangled sobs managed to escape from his throat as Alec turned away from this monster and sprinted towards the door, with no intention of turning back.

The love of his life had just shattered his heart, and Alec didn't think it could ever be repaired.

* * *

Tears escaped out of Alec's eyes and a few sobs escaped from his lips before he was running a mile a minute out of Magnus's flat. Vladimir smirked at how soft the boy was. Once the door shut, Vladimir silently strode over to hallway mirror to look at his reflection. The face staring back at him was not his own, but a very sparkly warlock. Vladimir smirked at his accomplishment and looked down at the book of white flipped open to a certain page in front of him. Vladimir quickly skimmed over the last remaining words on the page.

_To transform back into your original state; look at your reflection, touch the main focal points on your face, and speak the words 'noisulli' clearly._

Vladimir smiled and shut the book of white and looked back into the mirror. He carefully stared into the cat eye's that were looking back at him and touched all the main focal points on his face; above his eyes, below his chin, and in the middle of his forehead.

"Noisulli…" Vladimir spoke with the utmost fluency and watched as the form in the mirror began to change.

Suddenly, the colorful highlights in his hair faded and his midnight black hair grew shorter. Next his angular cheek bones changed shape along with his neck and jaw line and slowly but surely all of Vladimir's features returned to normal. The only thing left that weren't normal where the yellow cat eyes staring back at him. As the last part of his body returned to normal, Vladimir smiled and blinked his eyes. When he opened them he no longer had cat eyes but his signature, purple, wolf eyes.

The transformation spell had been a success and everything went according to plan. Vladimir turned his back on the mirror and made his way over to Magnus's bedroom and flung the door open. He chuckled to himself as he threw Magnus's phone onto his bed and strode over to his closet door. Vladimir smiled to himself as he opened the closet door and flipped on the light.

Vladimir smirked at the scene in front of him. There, in the middle of the floor, was Magnus; he had a gag and tape wrapped around his mouth, while his hands and feet were bound by some magical rope. A series of muffled yells and words came from the raged warlock but Vladimir couldn't seem to care.

"Looks like its just me and you now Magnus…"

* * *

**A/N: YAY FOR DRAMA! :D not... anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter... looks like Malec is going to be taking a drastic turn. Anyways to clear some things up so there's not any questions... Vladimir came to Magnus's apartment, tied him up and gagged him, and stole the book of white. Then he used a transformation spell in the book of white to turn into Magnus and trick Alec into thinking that he broke up with him... when actually, the real magnus was tied up in his closet. you get it? If not I would be happy to explain. Anyways PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me update faster! :D And let me know what you think! Two updates in two days? Wow you guys are lucky...**

**Jace'sclarywithbrownhair:**** No biggie, I read fanfiction when I'm at school too. It's addicting.**

**malec 4 eva:**** Well here is the beginning of the 'worth your while' parts :) I hope you like it, and I'm glad you liked the Malec morning fluff :)**

**Reipersecutoria:**** Thank you! That means a lot :) And I'll try my hardest to update! There is more coming! I hope this was a good chapter.**

**xRidiculouslyRomanticx: Hopefully you woke up to this chapter too! :) If your already asleep that is... Anyways I hope you like it! :)**

**Patricia Sage: Well hopefully there will be more coming! I promise I will never go that long without updating ever again! unless people don't review... ;)**


	11. Wind and Flashbacks

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back! :) Hopefully your not too mad I'm a little late on updating but I've updated none the less! Anyways don't be too upset with how the story is going but I promise it will get better! Anyways just a little heads up before you get started the words that are _italicised_ is a flashback. But you'll probably figure that out. Anyways on with the story! :) **

**See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything from the Mortal Instruments!**

* * *

The door to the Institute slammed shut and the gears of the elevator started turning in motion. Isabelle jumped from her bed and ran to the door of her bedroom; wanting to see who was there. She hoped that Alec was home so she could find out why he had stormed off almost two hours ago.

In her haste to make it to the elevator, Isabelle successfully managed to trip over church, who was sprawled out on his back, in the middle of the hallway.

"By the angel Church! Can't you lay somewhere else?" Isabelle barked while rubbing the sore spot on her knee.

"Well, well, well; who would've known? The fearsome Isabelle Lightwood being taken down by a cat."

Isabelle looked up from her spot on the floor to see golden eyes, and a mop of blonde hair, staring down at her.

"Oh shut up Jace and help me up." Isabelle scolded and held her hands out.

Jace sighed and took Isabelle's hands in his. He slowly pulled her to her feet and tried dusting her off a little.

"Did Jace Wayland just help someone? Say it isn't so…" Isabelle mocked.

"Okay smart-ass, I should've just left you on the floor." Jace growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Isabelle let out a laugh and playfully smacked Jace on the arm. Jace's frown dropped and he gently nudged his adoptive sister on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Alec? We were supposed to train today." Jace asked while cautiously looking down the hallway.

"No; he stormed off about two hours ago. I was actually looking for hi-"

Isabelle's sentence got cut short by the loud 'boom' of Alec's door to his room slamming shut.

"Looks like we found him." Jace replied sarcastically.

* * *

Alec looked up into the face of his loved one, one last time, before turning his tear streaked face away and booking it out the door. When he slammed the door, it was as if Alec was shutting the door on his whole life. He had worked so hard for Magnus; he had gone against the Clave, his parents, his friends, just so he could be with the warlock; but no. Now all of that time had just gone to waste. Magnus had looked Alec straight in the eye and told him he didn't love him; more importantly, that he never did. That was like a direct blow to Alec's heart. He tried not to break down in front of Magnus but once those words had left his lips, Alec couldn't help but break.

Alec quickly bounded down the stairs and burst through the doors of Magnus's apartment building; not even daring to look back. Instead of hailing a cab, Alec took off running; an impulse he couldn't help. The tears in his eyes and on his face burned from the whipping wind around him. Alec could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and his ear drums were roaring. Alec was now sprinting with his head bowed and going as fast as his legs could take him. For some reason, the adrenalin pumping through his veins was helping his mind steer away from a certain sparkly, rainbow, warlock, who had broke his heart just moments ago.

A bus stop bench came into view and Alec's legs couldn't go on any longer. He collapsed on the bench and rested his head in his hands, letting the sobs and tears overtake his body. His mind couldn't avoid the subject any longer and it felt like those painless events were replaying over and over again behind his eyelids. A few strangers walked by and stared at Alec skeptically. It was probably an odd sight, seeing a nineteen year old boy, crying his eyes out, on a bus stop bench, in the middle of Brooklyn. However Alec couldn't bring himself to give a damn. He just wanted to sit in his misery and mope about how terrible his life was.

His tears and sobs continued to wreck his body as he seemed to relive ever shared memory he and Magnus had together. Alec remembered the first day he met Magnus, and how the sparkly warlock dropped him a wink and told him to call him after his party. He remembered sneaking off to Magnus's apartment multiple times after that. He also remembered all the conversations and deep talks they shared; Magnus had helped Alec discover who he truly was and how to accept his true identity. Then Alec remembered their first kiss… Alec had never kissed anyone before, but that day when Magnus had slammed him up against his apartment door and crashed their lips together, had rocked his world. The memory still sent shivers up his spine and he could almost feel Magnus's breath against his neck…

_Alec's nerves were a little wired as he climbed the stairs up to Magnus's apartment. About thirty minutes earlier Alec had texted Magnus to see how his day was but he only got short and snappy replies from the warlock. Alec had asked him if something was wrong and Magnus had told him he was just confused then added that Alec could come over if he wanted. Alec felt like it was more of a remark than an actual request but he wanted to go over anyways to see if he was alright. So here Alec was, knocking on the door to Magnus's apartment waiting for a response. A few moments later the door unlocked and swung open. Alec poked his head inside the door to see that Magnus was still sitting on the couch. Alec sighed and stepped inside the threshold. Just as Alec's feet hit the carpet, Magnus snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut._

"_Uh, hey Magnus." Alec said shyly while playing with the hem of his sweater._

"_Hi." Magnus replied bluntly._

_What was up with him? Magnus was never short with him… He was always nice and full of energy but tonight it was if someone had told Magnus he was never allowed to wear glitter again._

"_Are you okay Magnus?" Alec asked nervously, not even daring to step an inch closer to him._

"_I don't know, you tell me. Do I seem okay Alec?" Magnus snapped and glared his cat eyes at the boy._

_Now Alec was really nervous. What was wrong with him?_

"_Di- did I do something wrong?" Alec stuttered._

_Magnus sighed and glanced at his nail polish._

"_No; It's what you didn't do Alec."_

_Alec looked up from his sweater and stared intently at the warlock._

"_I- I don't understand." Alec stuttered again._

_Magnus chuckled and began to get up from his place on the couch._

"_No; I don't understand YOU, Alec."_

_Alec looked skeptically at Magnus who was now advancing on him._

"_What am I to you Alec? Hmm?" Magnus asked. "An acquaintance? A friend? Someone to do you and your family's dirty work?" With each accusation Magnus took another step closer to Alec. "Please tell me Alec, I would love to know."_

_By now Magnus was just a few feet away from him. He was nervous by how close and… agitated, Magnus looked. He tried to back up but was stopped when his heel hit the bottom of the door._

"_Magnus you know you're very close to my family and I just wanted to-" Alec got cut off as Magnus took another step forward._

"_You just wanted to what Alec… huh? So I'm just your family's pet now?" Magnus continued to progress._

"_No. No Magnus. You're pretty cool; I like you." Alec sputtered._

_A wicked grin managed to make its way upon Magnus's lips._

"_Oh… So you like me now?" Magnus purred._

"_Well… uh… Yes…" Alec was shocked at how close Magnus now was._

"_Oh. I would have never of known." Magnus replied sarcastically. "But I think I've made it very clear that I 'like' you Alexander."_

_Alec gulped and felt his palms start to sweat. Magnus was so close now that the boy's chests were almost touching._

"_I don't think you understand Alexander… I. Want. You" Magnus hissed through his teeth and bent his head down beside Alec's._

_Alec's eyes threatened to flutter shut as he basked in the feel of Magnus's warm breath lapping against his neck._

"_Now there's only one question left that needs to be answered." Magnus whispered sensually into Alec's ear. "Do you want me?"_

_Those four words sent Alec's senses into a spiral._

"_Magnus… I… I…" Alec was unable to finish his sentence because in the blink of an eye Magnus threw Alec's body into the door and pinned his wrists above his head._

_Alec was frozen from shock when he felt the warmth of Magnus's mouth crashing onto his. He didn't quiet comprehend what was happening until Magnus pulled away and looked at Alec with worry in his eyes. Alec shivered at the loss of contact; the touch of Magnus's mouth left a tingling sensation on Alec's lips and for some odd reason… Alec liked it. He wanted more._

_Magnus was just about to say something but was quickly interrupted when Alec craned his neck forward and pressed their lips together again. The prickly sensation was back and Alec was in complete bliss as his eyes fluttered shut. Magnus responded by adding more force and tilting his head at a slight angle. He also leaned his body against Alec's and slowly started to loosen his grip on the boy's wrists. Magnus gently bit down on Alec's bottom lip and tugged on it lightly._

_Alec couldn't help but moan when Magnus bit him. He never understood how good teeth could feel and Alec gasped when Magnus bit down harder. Magnus took advantage of the situation by slipping his tongue inside Alec's hot cavern. Alec was shocked again. He never kissed someone before and now Magnus was using his tongue in ways Alec would never have dreamed of. Instead of doing nothing like last time, Alec, shyly wrapped his tongue around Magnus's and pressed their lips together harder._

_Magnus moaned at the sensation and dropped his hands from Alec's wrists to his waist. Alec's hands dropped to his sides but with a burst of courage, Alec slowly snaked his hands up Magnus's chest, onto his shoulders, and into his gel-free hair. As their tongues battled for dominance, Magnus secretly pressed his hips into Alec's. Alec was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he tightened his grip on Magnus's hair and began tugging on the strands._

_Magnus pulled away in a pleasure filled moan. It was one of the most erotic things Alec had ever heard._

"_Dear God Alec…" Magnus panted before crashing his mouth back onto Alec's swollen lips._

_Their tongues connected again in a frenzy of lust and desperation. Magnus grabbed Alec's hips rather forcefully and lifted him off the ground before slamming their hips together. Alec moaned and instantly wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist while his hands stayed tangled in the warlock's luscious locks. Alec's back was pushed up against the door and it was a rather… pleasant feeling, having Magnus nestled in between his legs._

_Just as one of Magnus's perfectly manicured hands began to make its way under the hem of Alec's shirt, Alec's pants pocket began vibrating. Magnus pulled away and looked at Alec skeptically._

"_Shit. That's my phone." Alec grumbled._

_Magnus nodded and gently placed Alec back on the ground. Alec untangled his self from Magnus and quickly looked at the caller I.D on his phone. It was Maryse._

"_Awhh… Leaving so soon?" Magnus whined._

"_When can I see you again?" Alec asked and looked up into those cat-like eyes._

"_Well now that I'm not confused anymore… feel free to stop by anytime." Magnus winked._

_Alec smiled and gratefully accepted Magnus's goodbye peck on the lips before heading out the door._

Through his tear filled haze Alec looked down at his phone to check for any missed calls or texts. There wasn't any, but Alec realized he had been moping on the bus stop bench for almost and hour now. Alec sighed and forced himself off the bench to hail a cab back to the Institute.

* * *

The cab driver pulled up to the Institute and Alec quickly paid the driver before exiting the vehicle. It felt like his legs were made of dead weights as he forced himself into the Institute and up the elevator. When the elevator opened, Alec could hear Jace and Isabelle giggling somewhere down the hall. A scowl made its way up onto Alec's face but was soon replaced by more tears. The thought of those two being so happy at a time like this made Alec think of the times when he and Magnus were happy together. Another wave of sadness washed over Alec and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Not even sparing a chance to see his siblings, Alec went straight for his room. Once he was inside he slammed the door; harder than he meant to but too upset to care. He threw his phone on the dresser before flopping down on his bed and letting the dark dream world take over him.

* * *

**A/N: You see! I gave you guys a little Malec fluff even when they are broken up! So I wasn't going to post this since I wasn't getting many reviews so consider yourselves lucky! If i don't get at least SOME reviews on this chapter then i won't even think about posting the next chapter... so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**xRidiculouslyRomanticx: Ah yes... Vladimir is very evil. But whats a story without a villian?**

**ILuvYa44: Ah yes... Evil Vladimir...**

**-tayl0r.:****Yeah Vladimir is tricky ;) I'm glad you liked it!**

**malec 4 eva: Hahah, your reviews always make me laugh! :) and I think you are my reviewer that hates Vladimir the most! but don't worry... he's here for a reason ;)**

**Bookworm24601:****haha, yes I forgive you! And your predictions are very close to what I have in mind ;) **

**lenkagamine133:****Haha, Vladimir is very twisted :) and let your emotions out! take them out on Cladimir while your at it ;)**

**IssyRedbird:**** ;)**

**Reipersecutoria:****You'll just have to wait and find out! But trust me Alec won't suffer for long! there is a lot of action up ahead! :)**

**ambereyes:**** Thank you! and I'd give you a virtual cookie just for using the word bloody! :) haha, and no you may not kiss Magnus... He is mine... but I'm glad you like it :)**

**Patricia Sage:****Yes Vladimir is like the evil cupid! :) And thanks for sticking with me! only 5 reviews suck and it makes me not want to update... :/**

**ResseCullan01:**** Hahah. ;)**

**Kitty Bane: haha, I like your name and yes. I'm sorry Vladimir is an epic fail towards Malec!**

**Gnos fo Ytinrete:****I'm glad you like it and welcome to the story! :) I always wondered why that is too... who knows. i guess it just makes better stories?**


	12. Motherly Instincts and Scars

**A/N: I'M ! It's been a month since I updated but I have a good fucking reason! I was going to update on April 5th, but the day before that I got a really RUDE private message from some sick bitch, saying I am the worst writer on fanfiction and i should just give it all up! Gee thanks... that REALLY makes me want to update now, don't you think! So i went on strike for a while and I considered just dropping this story all together... but then I went back and looked at all the wonderful reviews I have gotten over the past few months and I decided that I am going to finish this story... for the sake of you guys! Not idiots who send me messages saying I need to go die and take my trash of stories with me. Anyways there should only be about 2 or 3 more chapters left and then by the summer I'll put up my new MagnusXAlec fanfic. Its an AU if you would like to read it.  
**

**anyways... here's the chapter... whatever... i don't even care. it's all "worthless trash" anyways! thanks for ruining my writings you jerk.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything from the mortal instruments.**

* * *

"What was all of that about?" Jace asked Isabelle as the two looked down the hallway at Alec's closed door.

"I have no idea… Something's not right…" Isabelle pondered.

"Uh… you think?" Jace replied sarcastically.

Isabelle glared at Jace before giving him a swift punch on the side of the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jace pouted.

"For being an insensitive ass." Isabelle spat. "I'm going to go see what happened. Maybe he'll talk to me about it."

Jace just shrugged, deciding that was the best thing to do since his sister wouldn't listen to him anyways.

Isabelle waved Jace away and started to make her way to Alec's room. She had no idea what was going on with him lately and when he had stormed out of the house and entered it in the same way just now, she had to know what the deal was. As she reached his door, Isabelle softly knocked on the wood and waited for an answer.

When no answer came from the other side of Alec's door, Isabelle cautiously nudged it open. She peaked her head inside and observed the surroundings. There were a few pieces of clothing strewn across his floor, seraph blades littered Alec's rather bland desk, and in the middle of his bed, was Alec, lying face down and breathing lightly. Isabelle sighed and walked around the corner of his bed and knelt down in front of him. She lifted the strands of hair hanging in his face to find his eyes closed and dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Alec didn't even stir when Isabelle gasped; he was too deep in sleep.

In all her years of being his sister, Isabelle had never seen Alec look so broken. She had no idea what had happened but she decided that it would be better to let him rest and figure the story out later.

Isabelle leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Alec's head, feeling like her mother at that moment. She straightened up and gave one last glance at Alec's sleeping figure before turning and making her way back into the hallway.

* * *

Magnus tried to scream when Vladimir grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and dragged him out of his closet, but nothing got past the gag in his mouth.

Vladimir chuckled at Magnus's attempts to wiggle out of his grasp; instead his grip just tightened. He kept his hold on Magnus as he drug him out of his bedroom and into the living room. Once in there, Vladimir ripped the tape from Magnus's mouth and listened to him scream in agony.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT AND… MPHHH!" Magnus's insults were cut short when Vladimir clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Would you shut that fucking moth of yours before I shut it myself?" Vladimir barked in Magnus's face.

Before Magnus could answer, Vladimir threw Magnus up against the wall and cast a spell to bind his wrists and ankles to the walls. Magnus winced at the impact, but stood with as much pride as he could muster.

"Now my sparkly warlock…" Vladimir drawled as he slowly strode towards Magnus, "With that shadowhunter out of the way, we can have all the fun we want."

Magnus glared him down then tilted his head forward and spit on his shoes. "Go to hell!"

Vladimir growled low in his throat before he grabbed Magnus's neck and slammed his head back against the wall. He pulled a knife from one of his belt loops and held it against the bare skin of Magnus's chest.

"Don't test me Magnus. For the outcome may not be so….. Pleasurable…"

Magnus winced as Vladimir pressed the blade harder into his skin and a small sliver of blood formed underneath the cold steel.

"Now; are you going to be good for me?" Vladimir purred as he trailed his fingers down Magnus's exposed stomach.

Magnus kept his mouth shut; afraid that if he opened it then some sarcastic comment would come out of his mouth.

"Hmmm?" Vladimir pressed on but Magnus remained quiet.

When Vladimir realized Magnus wasn't going to talk on his own free will, he used his free hand to grab Magnus's nether regions with enough force to make the warlock cry out in pain.

"YES! OKAY, OKAY I'LL BEHAVE!" Magnus screamed through his pain filled haze.

Vladimir smirked and released his hold on Magnus's pained nether regions. Magnus gasped a sigh of relief and he relaxed his body.

"Good; now that I have your attention, maybe you'll be a little more cooperative." Vladimir hissed and lessened the pressure of the blade.

He leaned his head down and began peppering kisses on the underside of Magnus's ear and down the side of his neck. Magnus clenched his teeth together to keep from killing Vladimir right then and there. His kisses weren't like he remembered, nor did they even begin to compare to Alec's. Alec's kisses were sweet and passionate and welcoming, where as Vladimir's were harsh, cruel, and uninviting. Magnus just didn't understand what he saw in his ex in the first place.

Magnus hissed through his teeth when Vladimir began to nip and suck on his flawless skin. It took all he could to hold his tongue and keep his insults to himself. Magnus couldn't help but think of Alec at that moment. What was he doing? Did he hate him? No he couldn't hate him; Vladimir was the one who broke them up. But if he ever got the chance, how was he ever going to explain all of this to him?

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts when Vladimir started to grind their hips together. He couldn't take it anymore. Usually when he and Alec were in the same position it was quiet enjoyable; but now that it was Vladimir… it was just revolting.

"Get off of me!" Magnus bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Vladimir stopped his ministrations and looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Now, now Magnus. I thought you were going to be a good boy." Vladimir tapped the blade against his chest. "Looks like you're going to have to be punished."

An evil grin spread across Vladimir's face as he moved the blade to the left side of Magnus's chest. Magnus screamed as the blade was pressed hard into his skin and sliced downward, almost all the way to his elbow. Magnus looked down to see blood pouring from the huge, crooked gash that ran all the way down his arm.

"You could have had me Magnus…. And none of this would have never of happened."

* * *

**A/N: Pathetic chapter... I know. excuse me. but whatever. anyways rate and review! (be nice if you don't mind) and maybe I'll consider finishing this!**

**P.S- Sorry, no review responses this week. I am just not in the mood since a douche bag ruined it... you all can thank him.**


	13. Comfort and Anger

**A/N: Sorry… I expected this chapter to be up yesterday but I got caught up in the 2 hour season finale of Desperate Housewives :) Anyways! This is just a filler chapter but I hope you guys like it all the same….**

**Anyways…**

**See you at the bottom :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the mortal instruments…. Sadly :( **

* * *

"C'mon Alec! You haven't come out of there in almost three days now!" Isabelle yelled through the wood of Alec's bedroom door.

"No!" Alec's muffled reply came back.

Isabelle sighed and leaned her head against the cold wood. It had bee almost three days now since Alec had actually left his room. Maryse and Robert had been leaving food by his door and that was probably the only time his door even opened. Whatever was troubling Alec was killing him inside. Isabelle couldn't stand seeing her brother like this… She was determined to find out what his problem was.

Instead of knocking this time, Isabelle pulled a bobby pin out from her messy bun and knelt down beside the door's lock. Ever since Jace locked Alec in the bathroom once, when they were little, Isabelle had learned to pick almost every lock in the Institute with just a bobby pin.

After a few wiggles with the small metal clip, the doors lock sprang free and Isabelle yanked the door open. Alec sat straight up from his place no the bed and glared Isabelle down.

"I told you, I'm not coming out." Alec growled.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't coming out then I was coming in." Isabelle barked and closed the door behind her.

She carefully crossed the room and sat on a corner of Alec's bed. As she sat down she noticed how tired he looked, and the big puffy bags under his eyes from countless hours of crying.

"Please talk to me Alec; No body can stand to see you like this…" Isabelle pleaded and placed her hand on Alec's outstretched thigh.

Alec looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and tears threatening to spill over. "Isabelle…. I- I'm sorry." Alec chocked back a sob.

Isabelle patted his leg, in an encouragement for him to keep talking. Alec inhaled a deep breath and raised his head to look Isabelle in the eyes. Blue and Onyx.

"Magnus broke up with me the other day."

Isabelle gasped but Alec raised his hand to tell her to let him finish.

"He told me…" Alec inhaled deeply. "He told me that he didn't love me anymore, but more importantly, that he never did."

Isabelle looked on at her brother as a stray tear fell from his cheek and he bowed his head in an attempt to hide it. Isabelle gracefully swiped her thumb across his cheek; getting rid of the single stream of water. Alec looked back up at his sister and attempted to hold back the rest of his tears.

"Alec… you know that's not true…" Isabelle tried to reason, "That doesn't sound like him at all. You know he loves you with everything he has…"

"I thought so too… and I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen the words leave his lips." Alec sighed again, "Isabelle he stood there and told me straight to my face… You should have seen the look in his eyes. He was blank, emotionless. There was nothing left, its over between us."

This time Alec didn't hold his tears back; he let them wash over him in waves.

"Alec… I…"

Alec raised his hand again to interrupt.

"Izzy just go." Alec sighed.

"But…"

"Please…" Alec pleaded.

Isabelle looked up at Alec with pleading eyes but her brother's expression didn't change. Finally she figured it would be best if she let her brother be.

"Fine, but just to let you know, I'll be here for you whenever you need it."

Alec slowly nodded his head and accepted Isabelle's rib crushing hug. Isabelle let go and gave her brother one last reassuring smile before heading out the door.

* * *

"Sooooo…. Did you get the princess to talk?" Jace asked as Isabelle shut the door.

Jace was leaning up against the opposite wall, no doubt eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Magnus broke up with him, and by what he said, broke his heart too." Isabelle sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? After everything Alec gave up for him, Magnus just dumped him?" Jace screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shhh… Calm down Jace, I'm sure everything will be okay." Isabelle tried to soothe.

"Calm down? Everything will be okay? Oh no; there is no way I'm going to calm down, not without beating the shit out of that gay bastard first!" Jace was beyond outraged.

Jace quickly strode down to his room with Isabelle hot on his heels.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Isabelle questioned from Jace's doorway.

"Like I said; I'm going to beat the shit out of that sparkly warlock." Jace hissed while digging through his clothes to find his seraph blades.

"C'mon Jace… can't we just drop it?" Isabelle asked.

"Absolutely not, not until I get to the bottom of this." Jace grunted and made his way to the door.

Isabelle quickly stepped in front of Jace and blocked his way from leaving.

"Izzy, do you honestly think you're going to stop me?" Jace questioned.

"No; but I can't let you leave like that."

"Like what?"

"You're going to need more seraph blades."

Jace looked down at his belt to inspect all his weapons. He was pretty sure he had enough.

"Why would I need more Izzy?" Jace asked.

Isabelle smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Because; I'm going with you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay everyone :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was just a filler because I needed something that lead up to the good parts. So as you've probably already guessed… there's only one chapter left :) What will go down? How will Alec feel? And what is happening to poor Magnus? You'll just have to wait and find out! :D **

**Please Rate & Review! It makes me update faster :)**

**Oh… and no more review comments… sorry guys but if you want me to finish this story then I can't waste my time on that. But if you review the final chapter I will post a special chapter thanking you all for reading and I will reply to your reviews then :)**


	14. Pressure and Connection

**A/N: Wow... all i have to say to everyone is i'm sorry. i'm so sorry this took me forever to put up. i just had ABSOLUTELY NO inspiration for this story and i could never quite seem to finish it. i have just been so busy with school and work that i never could get around to finishing the LAST CHAPTER! gosh.. i am so so so sorry for all of this. well... its probably pretty crappy... since i just have no inspiration for finishing this story but at least you now have closure. please enjoy the last chapter of haunt and i'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

"Wait Izzy. You can't just go busting into a warlock's home like that." Jace asked with concern lacing his words.

Jace and Isabelle had walked the several blocks to Magnus's apartment, trying to tame their anger, but now as they stood outside his door, the hatred couldn't help but bubble back to the surface.

"And what do you expect me to do then Jacey-poo? Politely knock on his door and ask if he would like to grab a coffee? UH NO! I'm going in there however I damn well please." Isabelle hissed as she jiggled the handle and opened the door to the staircase inside.

Jace sighed but had no other choice than to follow his sister up the stairs.

Taking the steps by two's, Isabelle rushed up the creaky stairs and headed straight for Magnus's apartment door. When she grabbed the door knob, it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit Magnus." Isabelle seethed.

"What?" Jace asked coming up the stairs behind her.

Isabelle motioned to the giant wood door. "It's locked."

Jace laughed at his sister's common sense. "And has that ever stopped you before?"

Isabelle stood silent for a moment before a huge smirk stretched across her face.

"No. No it has not." Isabelle laughed before raring her foot back and kicking at the doors lock with all her might.

Without any hesitation, the door's lock broke and the piece of wood snapped off its hinges, leaving Magnus's apartment wide open. Isabelle was the first one to spring into the room in a fighting stance. Jace followed her pursuit and copied her movement.

"Magnus where-" Jace's words were cut short when he saw a slumped over figure hanging on the wall.

"By the…"

"Angel."

Isabelle finished Jace's sentence then sprinted over to where Magnus was chained.

"Jace, call Alec. NOW." Isabelle snapped.

"Already on it." Jace said while punching numbers into his cell phone.

Isabelle turned her attention back to the battered warlock and winced as she noticed the deep gashes across his chest, arms, and thighs. As gently as she could, Isabelle tried tugging on the chains restricting the warlock's body but this just made Magnus cry out in pain.

"Isabelle stop! Ahhhh." Magnus cried and Isabelle instantly let go.

Magnus's cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were blood shot. Isabelle had never seen Magnus this exhausted looking before and she couldn't help but want to comfort him.

Magnus let his head hang limp again before speaking to Isabelle.

"You shouldn't have come here… He'll be back soon and… I- I…" Magnus struggled to get his words out.

"Who will be back soon?" Isabelle questioned.

However, Magnus just kept his head low and tried to keep tears from flowing over his cheeks.

"Magnus!" Isabelle snapped. "You have to talk to me. Who's coming back?"

Suddenly there was a big crash and Isabelle whipped around to see Jace being dangled in the air but a hand on his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" The seductive voice hissed and a pair of bright purple eyes stared Isabelle down.

* * *

Alec grumbled to himself as he rolled over to check his phone that was ringing like crazy on his nightstand.

"Hello?" Alec answered the phone with a grumble.

"Alec, Alec! It's Jace."

"Jace? What the hell do you want?"

"Man it's important! You have to get over to Magnus's and fast!" Jace said in haste.

"Magnus's? No way. I am NOT coming over to Magnus's." Alec huffed.

"Please! I know you're mad at him but this is important! Everything will be explained when you get your lazy ass up and get over here!"  
"Fine, fine. Just give me a few minutes." Alec sighed.

"Hurry!" Jace yelled before hanging up the phone.

Alec sighed as he shoved his phone into his jeans pocket and swung his legs over the bed.

He didn't understand why he had to rush over to his ex-boyfriends house that broke his heart, just to see what Jace wanted. All he knew was that it had better be important.

Grabbing his keys, steele, and jacket; Alec slipped his shoes on and made his way onto the cold streets of Manhattan to an apartment building he vowed never to return to.

* * *

Standing before the cold, and seemingly dark apartment building of Magnus Bane made Alec's stomach do cartwheels. He almost couldn't bear to look at the place considering it brought back too many fond memories the poor shadow hunter had been trying to forget.

Step by step, Alec carefully made his way up those dreaded stairs and twisted the knob on the building door.

Once he was inside Alec carefully shut the door behind him and began to make his way up the second staircase inside the building.

Suddenly, Alec stopped in his tracks and listened carefully. He could have sworn he heard something heavy being thrown to the floor somewhere in Magnus's apartment building. Sharpening his sense's, Alec quieted his footsteps and made his way up to Magnus's flat.

At first Alec noticed how the door was broken off its hinges and lying inside the apartment, but then he heard voices.

Sinking into the shadows just outside the doorway, Alec quietly listened to the arguments going on inside.

"Jace!" Alec heard Isabelle scream.

Carefully, Alec peeked his head inside the doorway, making sure he would not be spotted, to see a figure standing in the middle of the room, with his foot on top of Jace's chest. Isabelle was standing in her fighting stance in front over another figure, chained and slumped over against the wall.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the petty shadow hunter too much. He can stand the pressure." A voice Alec recognized all too well, hissed.

"I do have a proposition for you, however." Vladimir purred. "How about we pretend that you measly shadow hunters never showed up here hmm? A portal will be opened in an hour and Magnus and I shall never be seen again. All you must do is go home, and act like you never saw us. That way your brother's life will be spared and we can all move on. Agreed?"

Isabelle's fists clenched and her jaw tightened. Alec could feel the rage boiling up inside him and it looked as if his sister was feeling the same way. A portal? Where the hell was Vladimir taking Magnus? Whatever Vladimir had planned Alec was about to stop it.

"Magnus is going with us you freak. We are not leaving without him." Isabelle growled while pulling a seraph blade from one of her thigh shafts.

Vladimir chuckled and started to reach into his back pocket. "Fine. Have it your way."

In an instant Alec bolted from his hiding spot in the doorway and tackled Vladimir to the ground.

"Alec!" Isabelle screamed and Magnus's head instantly shot up.

Alec fiercely knocked the dagger out of Vladimir's hand and kneed him in the chest. Isabelle quickly ran to Jace and helped him up off the floor.

"Jace get up. We have to get Magnus out of here." Isabelle pleaded.

Jace, who was still a bit delusional from being knocked in the head, looked around to see Alec and Vladimir wrestling in the floor and Magnus, fear stricken, hanging on the wall.

Jace managed to nod his head and winced as Isabelle helped him to his feet. Still feeling a little wobbly, Jace used Isabelle for support and stumbled over to Magnus. Grabbing his steele from his back pocket, Jace traced an unbinding rune over the chains restricting Magnus. After a long groan the chains gave way and Magnus fell forward into Jace and Isabelle's arms. As Jace steadied Magnus against the wall, he turned his head just in time to see Alec get socked in the jaw by Vladimir's fist.

Bracing his back against the floor, Alec dug his heel into the back of Vladimir's knee and flipped him over. Straddling his chest, Alec lobbed a few punches into the side of Vladimir's face. Vladimir caught Alec's wrist before the last punch was thrown and jerked Alec off to the side, just enough to where he could spring to his feet. Once he was on his feet Vladimir turned around just in time to duck out of the way of Jace's fist. While still being crouched, Vladimir grabbed his dagger off the floor and lunged at Jace's throat, knocking him up against the wall. Vladimir pressed the dagger at the beginning of Jace's throat and hissed into his ear.

"Have fun in the afterlife shadow hunter."

Jace clenched his eyes and waited for Vladimir to slice that dagger across his throat and deliver the final blow. Without opening his eyes, Jace heard a rugged gasp and felt Vladimir's grip loosen on him.

Jace opened his eyes to see Vladimir staring at him in shock and blood beginning to trickle from his mouth. Jace couldn't help but stare wide eyed as Vladimir fell to his knees and started gasping for breath. Slowly, Vladimir's breaths ceased and his eyes fluttered closed while his body fell to the ground.

A silver handled seraph blade was protruding from Vladimir's back and Jace looked up to see Alec looming over the warlock's body. Alec just saved his life.

"Alec!" Isabelle cried as she ran over to her brother and took him into a big embrace.

Alec returned his sister's hug and ran his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Izzy. It's over." Alec managed to whisper into her ear.

Alec could feel tears soaking his shoulder that was no doubt coming from Izzy.

"Alec?" A struggled voice came from the corner of the room.

Alec looked up to see Magnus standing on his own and clutching one of the gashes in his side. Upon seeing the warlock Alec quickly let go of Isabelle and rushed over to Magnus's side.

"Magnus…" Alec whispered as he gently touched Magnus's cheek.

Magnus took Alec's hand in his and let his eyes shut as a few stray tears slid down his cheeks.

"Alec… I'm so sorry… I never meant for any of this to happen… You know I would never hurt you like that and I don't know how you could ever forgive me but please, just know that you're everything to me and I would never-"

Magnus's rambling was cut short when Alec placed his lips over the warlocks. Forgetting everything he was thinking, Magnus slowly returned the kiss and snaked his hands into the shadow hunter's shaggy hair. Magnus couldn't help but melt into Alec's touch; that touch always made him forget the world.

Gently pulling away, Alec pulled away looking lovingly into Magnus's eyes.

"Magnus… I understand everything. You don't have to apologize. I couldn't survive without you. Please. Do not blame yourself for this." Alec said.

Magnus smiled and placed his lips back on Alec's for that was where they belonged.

* * *

**A/N: like i said... i am SO SO SO SO SORRY this took me so long to put up. but to all my fans and readers i still have after this long hiatus i want to THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! i love you guys and i hope this was the closure you were looking for. thank you guys for sticking with me! **

**Please rate and review one last time! :D**

and again! thank you so so so so much!


End file.
